In the line of fire
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: Pepper is kiddnaped by Gene, When Tony starts to get riddles to her wherabouts he starts to wondering if Gene is getting help.And who will Gene share tony's secret with? Sequel to "I can't lose you." Crappy description sorry :L
1. Chapter 1

_Tony and Pepper walked to Pepper's locker, the note that fell put scared them. 'Watch your back, Potts. And I'm watching you Stark, Gene.'  
"No one is coming between us again, Pepper" Tony smiled. Then the explosion happened…._

Fear and fire filled the halls. Pepper closed her locker door, triggering the explosion; there was now a distant sound of fire trucks in the background. "Tony? Oww, are-are you there?" Pepper said, she was trapped under that row of lockers. They were the only people in that hall when the bomb went off. The rest of the school was evacuating. Pepper tried to get free but realised her foot was trapped in, Perfect. Her foot was trapped in Gene's old locker. A metal hand pushed a few lockers off her, she smiled and looked up expecting to see Tony as Iron man but saw Gene as the Mandarin towering over her, "Crap." She mumbled. If she was okay Tony had to be as well, he was coming for her….

Tony was standing on the side of the locker that the bomb was planted in. Set to go off once the door closed, He flew back into the wall followed by half a row of lockers. "Pepper!" he yelled right before the lockers hit him, he fell unconscious.

The Tong appeared and pulled Pepper free, she tried to run but her ankle was broken this would work out better for Gene. Pepper tried struggling to no avail as The Tong tied her up and gagged her. "Sorry Pepper, you talk too much." He did have the heart to forcibly knock her out so he used knock out gas, Pepper struggle trying to scream then fell to the ground. "Put the hostage in the truck, then we leave."  
"But Mandarin, what about the Stark boy, will he not get in the way?"  
"Not if he wants to see Pepper alive ever again."

_  
**I know this chapter is short, it is a sequel to I can't lose you. I will be updating more tonight. Until then please review and tell me if you think any other villains should work their way in  
review **


	2. Chapter 2

Tony opened his eyes, seeing lockers and smoke. Hearing the Tong talking about a hostage he knew they had Pepper. He moved his hand to his chest, searching for his backpack, "Put the hostage in the truck." The Mandarin's voiced boomed out. Pepper, Tony thought, He pressed the button on his backpack to activate the Iron Man armour. By the time he had got out from under the lockers the truck was driving away, the school assumed Tony had been taken with Pepper, so when Iron Man chased the truck it didn't spark anything up.

"Gene! Let me go! "Pepper screamed, Gene really hated her upset.  
"Are you immune to knock out gas or something?" He questioned, Pepper shot him a 'you dubass' look, "Considering you know what I go through do you need to ask?" Pepper was the one who always seemed to be captured to get to Tony/Iron Man/The Tong/The Mandarin and Gene. He was still in love with Pepper and he was hurt to see her so scared, "Pepper, are you scared of me?" he asked, the look on his face was one of terror, "I am not scared of YOU Gene." Gene sighed in relief, "I hate you, there's a difference." She followed. She might as well have stabbed him in the chest.  
"But..." he was cut off when Iron Man was firing at the van, Pepper smiled then looked over at Gene, "Thanks to my _**BOYFRIEND **_I never have to worry." Pepper sneered. Gene gasped, Boyfriend? "You and Tony are, but what about, Pepper you can't!" He yelled.  
"Well why not!" Pepper cried, Gene was a real ass sometimes, well most of the time,  
"Because _**I **_love you!" Gene moaned. Pepper gasped as the Tong attempted to hide her in a bag. When Pepper was nearly completely in Gene asked, "Say the same thing, and this all goes away, I'll even spare Stark." Pepper looked Gene square in the eye, the next statement hurt them both, but none the less it was true, "You're second best to Tony, always have, always will be and that's ALL you will ever be."

Tony was mad now, "C'mon! Open up! Pepper! Are you in there?" Pepper heard Tony and her head shot around, "Tony!" she smiled. Gene shoved her head in the bag.  
"TONG! Leave to hideout and bring the girl!" The tong nodded and kicked the door down; Stark wouldn't shot with Pepper in the bag, thought Gene. He still couldn't get Peppers words out of his head, "You're second best to Tony...always will be." Suddenly Gene heard a noise,  
"Can pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now wish right now..." it was Pepper's ringtone, Gene picked up the phone to see Tony Stark flashing on the caller ID. He flipped open the phone,  
"Pepper, are you ok? We need to get you out of..."  
"Hello Tony."  
"Khan." This was the first time Tony didn't use his first name, but he knew any trace of his friend was gone now. "If you wan't to see Pepper ALIVE again I suggest you stop firing," Gene smiled. Then you could no longer hear the high pitched noise of his lasers, "Very good, Stark. Now fly back to the academy and walk out as Tony, you fail to do this it will be the last call you get from Pepper." Tony's brow furrowed, "Then at least let me talk to her!" Gene sighed,  
"Fine, Say Hello Pepper!" Pepper gasped when she was partially let out of the bag,  
"Tony? Tony! Whatever you do just keep firing trust me Gene won't hurt." Pepper squealed as gene used the ring that controlled water around her head, she fought to get the globe of water off of her but couldn't, she wasn't breathing and passed out. Gene removed the globe of water from her head, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Tony yelled down the phone,  
"Ah, ah, ah! Tomorrow academy, Tony walks out, Tony gets phone call about Pepper. That's the deal," Gene explained,  
"And if I refuse?"  
"Pepper won't be waking up." And with that the line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony couldn't do anything that could endanger Pepper; he reluctantly did what Gene said and flew back to the Academy. He armoured down and walked out of the academy, people rushed over to him to check if he was OK, Rhodey was with them,"Dude, what happened? We saw Pepper and thought you were with her." Rhodey said, Tony hadn't seen him this worried since he came home from the plane crash, "No, I'm fine but the Mandarin has Pepper." He said, Rhodey hated seeing him so upset, but typical for Tony he bottled it up and would probably shoot something later on. "How did you know that?" Principal Nara questioned,  
"You can hear a lot trapped under a row of lockers." Tony replied, it wasn't exactly _not _true, now was it?

Pepper woke up in one of the cells Ghang had been trapped in for so long. She had an awful headache and a rope burn on her wrist. She stood up and saw bars at the top of the cell, Thank goodness she had pretty good upper body strength, Pepper thought. She made a jumped for the bars and pushed herself up as much as she could, she saw 2 rows of cells, most empty except one, she could see a man sitting inside it but that was all she could make out. "Hello? Anyone else out there?" she said, her voice quivering, The man's head turned around, he reached his hands to the top of the bars and clambered up, he had less strength then Pepper, Pepper gasped when she saw him, Black hair, white shirt and an uneven moustache, he looked so much like Tony, "Howard St…." Pepper began but fell back with a gasp when The Mandarin zapped in; Howard had got a good look at Pepper as well, "A child? Mandarin she couldn't be any older than my son would be if he were alive!" Howard yelled, Gene turned from facing Pepper to face Howard. If he were alive? Pepper didn't understand. "If I were you I would stay out of it if you want to survive." The Mandarin boomed,  
"Why would I? You're the only one keeping me alive!" Howard cried, his wife, his son all dead…or so he thought. Then it dawned on Pepper, "Oh my gosh, you didn't tell him did you, Jerk face?" Pepper said, her voice remained strong, even thought she was petrified. "Tell me what?" Howard asked, Gene started walking across the room to Pepper, "You say one word and so help me, Potts…I'll"  
"You'll what?" Pepper asked, "You need me for leverage."  
"Pepper, thin ice here…" Gene threatened, Pepper shrugged it off, grabbing onto the bars again she said, "He told you Tony died in the plane crash right?"  
"PEPPER!"  
"Shut up."  
"How do you know about that?" Howard questioned,  
"Tony was told the same thing about you." Gene thrust one of his rings at Pepper, giving her a bad burn. Howard fell in shock, Tony was alive.

"Rhodey, I told you at school I don't need to go to hospital I'm fine." Tony yelled, throwing his bag in the armoury. "Dude, you were pretty beat up, I mean…" Rhodey defended but Tony wasn't having any of it, "That's why you take me to hospital every time Iron Man gets blown up?" Rhodey sighed, when Tony was mad you had to go along with what he had to hear, even if it wasn't what he needed. "You and I both know that is completely different." Tony stopped then turned to face his best friend,  
"I know, I'm just mad he got Pepper."  
"I know, but we'll get her back!" Rhodey said putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony shook his head, "You really don't get it do you? _**I **_was there, _**I **_was standing next to her and _**I**_ let it happen! And she has an ark reactor now, she is going to have to recharge in 2 days, or she gets the red and blue thingy again, Rhodey if that happens again the odds of me being able to save her are beyond low, I can't lose her that way." Tony was nearly in tears, Before Rhodey could say anything, Tony had started again, "He has my Dad and Pepper, he can make me do whatever he wants and he knows it, my secret out, I get him the rings, I give him the armour or give it to Stane, I don't know but he has the upper hand Rhodey." Tony sank to the floor. Rhodey was filled with concern, "I can't lose my Dad, not again. But if he hurt Pepper, I don't know what I would do."  
"Tony, Tony, Tony," Rhodey sighed, sinking down to his level, "We're getting them both back. Pepper is probably filling you're Dad in and when Iron Man comes in to save them, imagine how proud he will be." That made Tony smile a little "You're Tony frickin' Stark, and if anyone can find them it's you." Tony smiled and looked up at Rhodey, "Thanks, man"  
"That's why I'm here."

"OW!" Pepper cried grabbing her face; Gene had burnt her pretty bad.  
"It won't scar but in future shut up, got it?" Gene roared. Ever since the 'second best' conversation Gene cared less and less about Pepper. He was still shocked to see her shake her head, "No way, If you knew me at all then that wouldn't be so hard for you to believe, now I suggest you don't threaten me again, or I tell Howard how old you really are."  
"Age is a number, Potts"  
"But how close a number is to his sons age, if I told him the WHOLE story, about befriending Tony them stabbing him in the back with the dead Dad card, he could become more of a threat." Pepper whispered to him. Gene smiled in the helmet; he always had admired Pepper's courage. "Tong, move Stark into the same container as the girl, he could use someone to melt his brain."  
"I don't talk that much!"  
"Yes, you really do!" and with that 4 Tong members zapped in, Gene didn't scare Pepper, but the ninjas did. She backed into the corner of her cell and sat with her arms wrapped around her legs. Howard didn't struggle too much on the walk across the hall, until The Mandarin stepped in front of him. "You try anything the girl dies, you both attempt to escape the girl dies, you try to over power me…"  
"The girl dies, I get it!" Pepper yelled from the back of her cell, "I'm not an idiot," she whispered to herself, Howard leaned into closer to the man in black armour, "How does that affect me."  
"You really want to see your son lose the love of his life? I think he may willingly surrender then, it would make killing him a lot easier for me so go ahead, and I won't stop you." Gene smiled; the Tong let him go and opened the door. Howard sighed and climbed into Pepper's cell, "Smart man." Gene mocked and with that they all flashed out. "Hi, I'm Pepper Potts. "Pepper smiled. The burn on the young girls face looked extremely painful, but her voice was still cheery as ever. "Hello, I'm going to assume you know I'm…."  
"Howard Stark, "Pepper finished for him, "Wow, you and Tony really look alike. He is going to be super excited to see you. Then you can fire that jerk Stane and you and Tony can run the company again but not as a weapons business like Stane is. OHH! I wonder if you can get a restraining order put on Whitney, from Tony not Rhodey cos they are like together I think, you can never tell with Rhodey, you know?" Howard just sat in shock, surprised this girl could say that in less than 30 seconds without breathing. "Pepper, hold on here, How did Tony survive the plane crash?"

_  
**Hey, If anyone is actually reading this the little review button is right under this paragraph. You don't need an account to review though. Just wanted to know if anyone is actually reading this. Right well there is a shock heading your way if you are. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4, I'm listening

Tony was till at the computer searching for any makuhan ring signature, he had had a little time to study the 4th ring before Ghang took it. He was looking for the power signature when he got a phone call, "Gene?" Tony answered,  
"Smart, Ready for your first clue?"  
"Just tell me where she is."  
"Ah, ah, ah don't spoil this for me….I'm having fun." Tony could have gutted him right then and there. "I swear if you have hurt her….."  
"Don't worry it's nothing serious, only to get a message through to your Dad." Tony gasped. He kept forgetting his Dad wasn't dead. But Gene had just admitted to hurting Pepper, "What did you do to her!" Tony was beyond mad.

"Nothing compared to what I could have done, now are you going to shut up and listen to me?" Gene bellowed, Tony was quiet and a smile grew across Gene's face, "Good boy, now, How about a riddle?"  
"I'm Iron Man not Batman." Tony said in disgust.  
"I know that, But what other fun way is there to finding Pepper,"  
"Telling me straight up, that sounds really fun." Tony said sarcastically,  
"I am on water but don't float or sink, I have an unusual mark, what am I?"  
"Gene! I don't have time for this!" Tony cried, "Tell me where they are!"  
"Unravel the riddle for your next call, you have 24 hours." The line went dead.

"Please, Gene even I got what that was! We aren't there you're lying to him!" Pepper yelled .The Mandarin walked over and removed his helmet; Howard was shocked to see a young boy. "That's the place for his second clue, if the Tong doesn't wipe him out first, for your sake I hope he brings his backpack. Oh and now, "He gestured to his helmet,"You got nothing on me."

On water but don't float or sink. Tony sat in the computer chair trying to unravel this riddle. Gene would make it obvious, Tony was never good at obvious. Due to the bombing school was closed, Rhodey walked up to Tony by the look on his face he new he got the call. "So where are they?" Rhodey asked,  
"A place on water the floats but doesn't sink, with an unusual mark." Tony said as his head flopped into his hands. "C'mon dude, that's pretty obvious!"  
"Oh do enlighten me." Tony joked, he was meant to be the genius here.  
"On water, coast, doesn't float or sink, dock, unusual mark, Lighthouse. You go to the light house at the docks" Rhodey laughed, "Some boy genius!"  
"I'm good at schematics and numbers and science, English riddley things are more your area!" He laughed.  
"How long do you have to just there?" Tony looked at his watch and smiled,  
"23 ½ hours, thanks to you."  
"Dude it's 8 o'clock at night, No way is my Mom letting you out after the bomb today." Tony just smiled,  
"She doesn't have jurisdiction over Iron Man!"

Gene had assembled forces at the docks and lighthouse. He didn't know when Stark would get there. He left a cell phone at the top of the light house, Hopefully Stark would find it, this was kind of fun. Pepper shivered in her cell, Howard moved over to her to talk to her, "You never told me, how do you know Tony?" he asked. Well, Pepper thought, awkward subject. "Uh…Were best friends." She replied. She would rather tell her dad herself about Tony, and was sure he'd want to do the same. Gene flashed in, overhearing the end of the conversation, "She's his girlfriend, too!" He laughed as Pepper shot him a glare, "What? You'll tell me but not him?"  
"I assumed Tony would want too! After all he did think he was dead!" Howard's head shot around, "Dead? I-I THOUGHT YOU MEANT EVERYONE THOUGHT I WAS MISSING!" he yelled. Pepper wasn't sure which one he was yelling at. Neither was Gene, they both just kept quiet and hoped he would drop it, luckily for Pepper he turned to Gene, "You let my son believe I was dead? Even when you were his friend?" Gene shot Pepper a look for telling,  
"Oh don't give me that look Gene, Tony would have told him eventually, you're lucky that's all I said." She said with a smirk, Howard wasn't smiling,  
"What aren't you telling me then?" Pepper froze, she couldn't think, should she tell him or wait for Tony or just sit there looking confused, she looked at Gene with a 'help me!' look, he did, "Tell him. Stark will tell him eventually." But Pepper couldn't get past the last sentence, "You mean, you're not going to kill him? Gene I could…"  
"Whoa, never said that, I plan to use you as bait to get Stark, get a ransom for both Stark's alive and once that's paid, I kill them both." Pepper gasped, Howard's head dropped, "You-you can't, w-w-w-why would you," Pepper said her eyes filling with tears, "Wait…what happens to me once you've got Tony." She choked out, Howard looked up at Gene, he wanted to know as well, "I either keep you in here, or kill you in front of Tony…haven't decided yet."  
"What will killing the girl do? Just let her go!" Howard said rising to his feet. Pepper stayed in the corner, she had to make sure Tony didn't find her. "Killing her would give me the satisfaction of watching Stark die on the inside, then I'll kill you and who knows I may go and find Rhodes, " Pepper started to cry at Rhodey's name, "THAT would finish Tony off, then once I've had my fun Iron Man self destructs…In front of all of New York." Pepper cried so hard at that last sentence Gene for the first time in months, felt guilty. "Pepper, it's nothing personal, I saw the armour self destruct with technovore, it would be over fast!"  
"No, it wouldn't, you killing his dad would destroy him and you know that, "She sobbed, "Killing Rhodey? That's low, even for a super villain. Surprise you don't have the blonde dumb shell on your hit list."  
"No, I have you. But may I will keep you here. Someone's going to have to clean up the blood." Pepper stood up and walked over to Gene,  
"I would rather die then watch you hurt Tony, so how about a deal?"  
"I'm listening."

_**Ohhhh suspense there for ya! though I highly doubt anyone is reading this please review if you are!**_


	5. Chapter 5, Dad?

Tony arrived the light house, he had his backpack on. "This won't be easy." He said into the night air. He was right, Tong members suddenly appeared everywhere. He pressed the button to activate the armour. As it wrapped around his body the Tong attacked. Lighthouse, get to the lighthouse. Tony activated his bootjets and called Rhodey. "Rhodey there are ninjas everywhere!"  
"Gene stet you up! Make sure you get rid of them, Tony. Or at least try and get information out of them." Rhodey said to him. Tony smiled in his armour, even when pressure was high he still the calming voice of reason, Iron Man wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Rhodey. Tony started attacking the tong; he got one member in his grasp, struggling like crazy. "I'm going to ask this one time and one time only, where's Pepper…..and Howard Stark." He was so used to talking in third person he forgot they all saw him change into Iron Man. "Wouldn't you like to know!" The ninja squealed, Tony hit him against a wall, "Yes, that's why I asked."

"Pepper, are you sure about this?" Gene asked her. He wanted Tony dead but knew her plan was painful even though nothing happened to either Stark. "Positive." She replied. She really wasn't sure though, but she had to stop Tony from dying…that couldn't happen. Howard had been listening to the whole conversation, "Pepper, you can't do that! Mandarin please she IS only a child!" Stark yelled at him.  
"As am I, but I still am more than capable of killing you all."  
"Please, you would have killed me on the plane if you could have!"  
"What do you think I was trying to do with your annoying son?" Howard had forgotten Tony was left in the plane. He remembered his last conversation with Tony; would it be the last ever with him?  
_FLASHBACK  
Tony smiled, "1 Million bucks says this is about the earth movers again!" Howard laughed at his son, "You're on!" Tony stood up and headed for the back of the plane, "I'm going to go prep before we land." Howard nodded; Obadiah's voice came though on the call, "Howard! About the earth movers…." Then from the back of the airplane a little laugh followed by, "Hooray! I'm rich!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Howard had tears in his eyes, her plan evolved him seeing Tony again, but for a short while, Gene may or may not let him go with his son. He suspected not, this boy would never let him go. "Pepper, I admire your bravery but Tony wouldn't want you to do this,"  
"I know, but when has Tony ever done what I said." She laughed; she was trying to convince herself this was the right thing to do.

Tony had taken a good few shots at the Tong member, ".THEY!"  
"I could never betray….ahh o wow oww!"  
"I final answer?" Tony chargered up his unibeam, looking into the terrified ninja' eyes, he smiled as he won, "OKAY! The shop, back of the shop there are many rooms with many cages, one hold Stark the other the girl, now let me go!" Tony did exactly that and flew away from the lighthouse, not before issuing a warning that if the ninja told, he would hunt him down and well you can fill in the black ;)

Pepper was shivering in the corner of her new cell, she had to get a new one for her plan to work, her foot was chained to the wall so she couldn't jump up, ruining the plan. She heard a faint firing coming for behind the wall, Tony? Pressing her ear to the wall she heard a unibeam charge, she covered her head with her arms as the wall smashed down, "TONY!" Iron man opened the face mask and smiled at Pepper,  
"Pepper, I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner, I'm sorry you got caught up in this and …" Pepper shut him up with a kiss,  
"Hey, I'm the talky one in this relationship! Gene isn't back, you have time to get your Dad and get us out of here!" Tony heart was in this throat. He knew Gene would be by the phone waiting for his call but seeing his Dad again scared him the most. All the things he had found our about him, that scared and upset him. Tony blew through two more walls, Face mask still open, he was holding Pepper in one arm, after he had broken the ankle strap and reached to clear the rubble with the other,  
"Tony!" Pepper hugged him,  
"Tony?" Howard questioned, to a beam ear from ear on Tony,  
"STARK!" Gene broke in.  
"Crap…" Pepper mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6, choose, stark

Tony was ecstatic to see his Dad alive, but that had to be put on hold. Gene was here and Tony knew he would do anything to stop Iron Man…anything. Gene paced around the cell; he raised his hand a rebuilt the walls Tony had destroyed moments ago, as the walls close they were trapped. Pepper muttered swear words under her breath, Tony looked at how scared she was. What didn't he know? "Tony!" Gene said with a smiled, Tony raised an eyebrow as did Pepper, "So, sorry to do this but, in my defence it wasn't my idea!" Pepper flinched and Tony put his shields up around the 3 of them, Gene laughed at this. "That won't stop me! Pepper, we are going to have to do a variation of your plan, due to you no longer being in the only cell that flooded anymore." Pepper buried her head in Tony's shoulder,  
"What have you made her do?"  
"Nothing, she decided it all on her own…she gets her foot chained to the bottom of the flooding cell, when I captured you at the lighthouse you would have to watch her drown, then I let you go…both of you if I was in a good mood." Tony's jaw dropped,  
"Why would you…." Pepper then explained Gene's original plan. Gene put his hand to his chin, "And that was a good plan, how about we mix the two together?" By now Tony's shields had dropped but he put them up too late, Pepper was in cased in water, (like Tony was in the blue gel in the ultimo episode) Tony tried to get her out, stupidly letting his shields down again, Gene grabbed Tony's Dad and thre him in the cell that had started to flood, he hurt his leg and couldn't get up. Gene wrapped Tony in the gel thing previously mentioned and put him on the other side of the room, "Your choice Stark, you have time to save one and one only, go to Pepper and you Dad drowns, go to your Dad and Pepper drowns…I won't except the whole noble take me, I'm the one you really want' hero speech!" Tony looked from Pepper to her Dad, Pepper, Dad.  
"Choose, Stark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Yes I know this is a short chapter, but I'm kinda pushed for time…will upload later but am out all day tomorrow, who do you think Tony should save?**_


	7. Chapter 7, death

_**Sorry I didn't update the other night I was swapped! But I hope you like this next chapter, but be warned…not everyone makes it to chapter eight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Gene, please don't do this!" Gene turned around very angrily to face Tony; the look of sheer rage shocked him,

"Why do you need to think about it? He is your Dad, who was dead and now isn't you have the chance right here to get him back, why aren't you taking it, Stark?" Tony knew he should have picked his dad without a second thought but it wasn't anyone else, it was Pepper, "It's Pepper; I can't just make a decision like that! Who would you save, your mother or Pepper?"

"That is completely different!"

"THE HELL IT IS! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION GENE!"

"Pepper, because I know for a fact my mother is dead!"

"But what if she wasn't, huh? What if your mom was in my dad's position? Then you make an easy decision and I will decide on the spot!" Gene fell silent. Tony smiled, "That's what I thought." Gene tightened the gel surrounding Tony; Tony clenched his teeth together trying not to show how much it hurt, "Don't forget Stark, I wouldn't have let her down in the first place." Pepper, overhearing this, tried not to gasp…a gasp could be fatal in her case anyway.

"You just crossed the line! I did not let her down!" Tony yelled,

"You didn't check everywhere was safe, you didn't put up much of a fight at the van and you did Iron up at the school you just lay under the lockers, face it , Stark, you let her down! She would never admit it but you and I both know you did." Gene yelled back, Tony was left silent, did he let her down?

"I couldn't get to her, I tried but…"

"You lost."

"Wait a minute, Dad is getting gasps of air, why isn't Pepper?" Gene sighed,

"Fine to be fair she can have 30 second of air then both of them should be engulfed in water."

Pepper had a plan to get both her and Howard far enough away from Gene than Tony could do his hero thing and get out. Gene had just let the water down, she gasped for air then set her plan in motion, she made a running jump at the bars and grabbed hold of them, Tony seeing this she shot him a 'distract-the-armed-thug' look. "Gene, you're such a fu….." Pepper laughed at Tony's very long very colourful conversation with Gene, He kicked in one of the bars and used it to knock out another, she wriggled through the hole, 10 seconds, she ran over quickly and quietly to Howard's cell, he had hurt his foot pretty bad when he fell in, he was clutching the bars trying to get what little air he could, Pepper smiled at him and kicked in one of the bars, a little too loudly because Gene's head spun around, "You little…"

"Don't even finish that sentence" Tony glared at him, Gene raised his arm and Pepper was surrounded by water again, the shock made her fall back, crashing through the bars she had weakened. Gene walked over to the cell as Howard tried to clamber out, lending his hand to Pepper, He grabbed the billionaire looked him dead in the eye and smiled, he threw him both back in the cell and fixed the bars, adding a bit of strength to them, "Gene, c'mon she is in the flooded cell, at least take of the ring surrounding!" Gene thought about this, it is only fair, he dropped it around Pepper as she swam for the top, she didn't know if there would be air but she knew if you kept going up there was be some sign or life, air, movement. She burst on the surface gasping for air; she looked around the surface, "Mr Stark? Hello?" he was nowhere to be seen, "Howard?" Tony over heard this,

"Dad? Oh no….Pepper check under the water he may have got caught!"

"Shut up, Stark, maybe I have just made your choice easier" Gene taunted, Tony struggled to no avail, "The great Iron Man, nothing but an indecisive child!"

"The Mandarin, Not a force to be reckon with no, nothing but a child throwing a temper tantrum!" Tony returned in the same patronising voice.

"Mr Stark? Can you hear me?" Pepper saw a hand raise above the water, thrashing, she swam over, Howard's foot was caught and he could get to the surface. She dove down trying to get him out, "Neither of them have come up for a while…maybe you lost both." Gene laughed. Pepper burst to the surface, she spluttered out between gasps,

"For crying out loud, Tony just pick your Dad!" Howard managed to get his head above the water for a second,

"Don't worry about m…" he jerked back under the water,

"CHOOSE!" Gene yelled,

"Tony!" Pepper cried as the water filled the whole cell, Tony was so confused he was about to say a name when War Machine burst in, "Rhodey!" Tony smiled, War Machine shot at the un-helmeted Mandarin and he grip on Tony died. Tony ran over to the cell and shot at the bars, kicking and pulling them off. He retracted the armour to dive in after them, the water was freezing and he saw his Dad's foot stuck in the wall, eyes barely open, he swam over and pulled his foot out pushing him towards Rhodey waiting at the entrance to the cell as Rhodey's armour didn't retract. Then Tony saw Pepper, sinking towards the bottom, he didn't have time to take a breath as he dove deeper and deeper to get her, scoping her up in his arms he hoped they were both alright, he couldn't lose someone, not again…

_FLASHBACK_

"_TONY! Are you and your father still in the lab?" Maria Stark called, Howard and Tony laughed in their lab, "No..." they said in unison. "Well I'm going to turn of the power if you two aren't doing any..."  
"Noooo!"  
"Thought so, dinner, now!" she laughed at them. Tony and Howard walked in with suit and dust all over them,  
"Told you I could blow up the table with just a light bulb and some helium." Tony nudged his dad, Howard shook his head, "I still say you cheated!" Maria shook her head, boys she thought. _

"_Shoot, I forgot to get the dessert, well you boys tuck in I'll run around to the store and get some..."  
"JELLY AND ICE-CREAM!" Tony and Howard yelled in unison again,  
"Who's the 10 year old here? You or Tony?" she laughed, "I will be back in ten minutes okay?"  
"See you later, Mom!" Tony ran up and gave his mother a hug, for some reason it felt differently to him, like special. _

_A while after Maria left Howard turned on the news, his face fell when he saw the headline, "There has been an accident on the road heading towards the Stark Estate." Tony's head popped up from his dinner and the mention of his last name, A policeman came to the door, Howard answered it, "Good evening Mr Stark, My name is Virgil Potts, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you..."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Tony ser Pepper next to where Rhodey had his Dad, Tony quickly put the armour back on to assess the amount of damage caused to them both. Rhodey saw Gene getting up, "Computer, prep side winder missiles...again."  
"Missiles are ready," The cheery voice said  
"Fire!"  
"OWWW!"  
"Direct hit." Rhodey smiled. Tony sadly couldn't,  
"Pepper needs to be charged like now, And my Dad..." Tony coughed and wouldn't open his faceplate, "He has a lot of water it his system, Rhodey you're the CPR guy, I don't know what to do here, His ankle is badly broken and he has burns from over exposure to the rings, probably testing on them and bad reactions." Schematics and computers, that was what Tony was good at, but drowning? How do you save someone from that? "Don't worry, follow my lead," Rhodey started the chest pumps for CPR, Tony copied. Pepper coughed and sat up, breathing heavily she looked dazed and confused, she looked down at herself, "Why am I soaking wet?" then she saw Howard, "Never mind." Tony hugged her, "Tony, you're in a suit of armour, owww?"  
"Sorry." He smiled.  
"T-t-tony?" his Dad stuttered, Tony opened the face plate,  
"Yeah it's me."  
"What happened, how did you survive the plane crash?" Tony gestured to his armour,  
"This was what I was going to show you at the testing grounds."  
"Colourful,"  
"Rhodey said the same." Tony laughed, Pepper's watch started to beep as did Tony's,  
"Dude, you need to recharge as well." Rhodey stated,  
"Recharge? What do you...?" Tony retracted the armour and showed his Dad his heart implant, "Pepper needs one two thanks to Gen...Mandarin." but then the unthinkable happened, Howard stated coughing and gasping, Tony looked over to see Gene controlling a bubble of water around his father's head, "NO! GENE DON'T!" Tony raised his arm to fire then forgot he didn't have a suit on, Gene smiled and did the same but shot at Tony, he flew back against the wall the when everything was quiet Gene zapped out.

"Tony!" Pepper cried, rushing over to him, Tony rubbed the back of his head,  
"I'm fine but, DAD!" Tony ran over to find his Dad not breathing, he was starting to panic, "Rhodey, do something!" Rhodey's head dropped,  
"I-I can't Tony. He's gone." Tony was mad now; he hit his fists against the floor,  
"NO! I just got him back he's fine! C'mon wake up, wake up!" Tony shook his Dad, Howard open his eyes, "Tony, I'm so proud of you, I love you."  
"No, no, no you're not going to die, stop acting like you are, you're going to go back to my new lab with me and we're going to fix you up Okay? You're fine!" Tony cried, tears streaming down his face, Pepper covered her mouth with her hand and Rhodey put his arm around her. "Rhodey, Take care of him for me?" Howard asked. Rhodey nodded, "NO! C'MON STOP TALKING LIKE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE FINE!" Tony yelled crying harder now,  
"Tony I'm taking Pepper to the lab to get her heart charged,"  
"Yeah, go ahead we'll met you back there in a minute."  
"Tony, don't make this nay harder than it needs to be. I am so proud of who you have become, and you're strong enough to get though this, in two years Stark International will be yours and you can fire Stane for me." Tony laughed at his Dad's statement, "But New York needs Iron Man right now, and I am so proud to be your Dad, Tony." Pepper was crying, Rhodey was the one who wouldn't open the face plate. He picked her up an before leaving, "Goodbye Howard, we'll take care of him." Pepper said. "I promise we will, Bye." Rhodey choked out. Tony sat there, armour retracted beside him, holding his Dad's hand, "I could get you fixed up I know I could..."  
"Not this time."  
"But, i finally found you I can't lose you now." Howard sat up a little, he did what he had done with Tony when his mother died, he brought both their hands to his heart, and "We're both in here." Howard scrunched his face up, "Dad?" He fell down motionless, "Dad!" His chest stopped moving and there was no noise besides Tony, "DAD! NO, NO ,NO PLEASE WAKE UP!" He sat there for hours, begging, praying, Rhodey had to fly down again and pick them both up, At least they could finally bury the body not a picture of Howard. The whole flight home Tony never let go of his father's hand.

_**~~  
Yeah, sad ending to this chapter but it will probably get better; do you think the right person died? REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Chapter 8, look whos back

_**Sorry I haven't upate in a while I ws working on this long chapter and some artwork for . Please review even if you have before **____** thanks**_

3 days later

Pepper walked into Tony's lab in a black dress, Tony was slumped in the computer chair in a suit. "Tony we need to go, Rhodey and Roberta are in the car." She fumbled with her bag. Tony had been so distant recently; understandably, she had some bad news for him she was in two minds to tell him before the funeral. Tony got up, she smiled at him but he just had a blank look on his face. "Tony, you can't shut everyone out like this!" this made Tony stop, he turned to face Pepper,  
"I know, I'll talk to you after this ok?"  
"Kay. I really need to talk to you."  
"Why?"  
"Like you said, later." Tony's distant look returned and Pepper sighed, Tony went to the bathroom before they left and she was left alone in the armoury, "Well you treat me just like another stranger well it's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go I best be on my way out…" she sang to herself, she turned the lights of in the armoury and walked to the car.

The funeral was full of people just staring at the three friends, Tony and Pepper's new wounds, Tony's distant look and Rhodey's concerned one, Pepper's look was hard to place. Most of the kids from the Tomorrow academy showed up for Tony, he had to smile at Happy's outfit, a tie over a black basketball shirt and black shots with a belt around them. Happy always was good for a laugh. When it was over Tony just walked out, and headed for the car, he slumped into the back seat and waited for Roberta to excuse herself to leave. He couldn't deal with a bunch of people asking him if he was ok, he just wanted to go home. Pepper followed him and slid in the back seat, Rhodey and Roberta were attacked by the media. "Tony," Pepper said leaning forward. He turned his head to face her, her Tony still wasn't there, "I-I have to leave." His face fell further, "My Dad found out you were Iron Man, and about the ark reactor, Gene sent him pictures. We are leaving the US,"  
"Pepper, what why?"  
"He doesn't want me captured again; I have to dye my hair and everything." He looked at her gorgeous red hair, she can't just leave. "Pepper, you can't."  
"I don't have a choice, my name's staying the same but that's about it."  
"Do you know where you are going?"  
"Ireland."  
"That far?"  
"Yeah, Belfast I think. I'm so sorry. I promise I will write and call as much as I can but there is a time change, and he doesn't want me to have anything to do with you after today."  
"When do you leave?"  
"Tonight," Pepper wiped a tear off her face. Rhodey got in the car to catch the last two sentences. "Oh Pepper, you're moving?"  
"To frickin' Ireland." Tony said, his voice was angry and alien. His voice scared her. "Tony, I..." he ignored her, trying not to let his emotions show, he was crying on the inside. Pepper's Dad was waiting at the house, "Come on, you have an appointment at the hair dressers," he said without emotion, "then we can go to the mall and pick out some new clothes ok? You can hang out with the boys tonight before we leave, if that's ok, Roberta?"  
"That's fine." She really didn't want Pepper to leave, she quite liked her living with them, Tony promised to explain why she was leaving later.

Tony explained all about Iron Man and how his Dad died to Roberta, she took a while to digest it but then spoke, "He can't take Pepper away to the other side of the globe for that!"  
"My thoughts exactly," Tony replied,  
"I mean he could get Pepper anywhere, he could even cause her plane to crash!" "WHAT!"  
"Nearly home free Mom, nice job." Rhodey said patting her back. A few hours later Pepper walked in, Her hair was a coppery brown, same length but curled inwards instead of outwards, (_**check stroppy poppy on deviant art around the 1st of January for a picture of her new look, sorry you have to wait so long for it x) **_Her long pink and white shirt was replace with a white blouse and a pink sweater vest, still with her black skinny tie. Instead of leggings she wore black jeans, her old converse, which still had some blood on them and her pink bag. Tony smiled, that was still his Pepper, "I like your hair, and it suits you." She blushed,  
"Thanks, Um Mrs. Rhodes...my Dad had to do some last minute business, can I stay here tonight?"  
"Pepper, you don't even need to ask!" Tony's watch started to beep,  
"Iron Man has to go stop the Maggia robbing a bank, back in half an hour give or take," he said running for the armoury, "Rhodey, living laser, central park, can you handle it?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Pepper, I promise I'll be back soon."  
"Kay, See you Tony!" she went to her bag and started to fumble looking for something, she pulled out her guitar, "You play?" Roberta asked, Pepper nodded, waved and headed to the armoury, the boys were gone and she was alone. She strummed of some chords as she always did to calm herself, she remember a few months ago when Tony made her buy a Hannah Montana album, she remember the chords to a song that fitted her perfectly at the moment, "I feel like I'm a million miles away, from myself, more and more these days..." she got into the swing of the song, not noticing Tony walking up behind her, he could get out of that armour quietly and quickly, "I've been down so many open roads but they never lead me home and now I just don't know, Who I really am, how its gonna be is there something in this I can't see, I want to understand," she closed her eyes and played harder on the old guitar, "Maybe I will never be who I was before, maybe I don't even know her anymore, maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday, can I find a way to be...every part of me." She was lost in her own world, playing and singing, until the clattered of Rhodey's armour made her stop, she turned around to face Tony, "Crap, you heard that." He smiled, that was here tony again, and  
"No you're really good."  
"Thanks, I don't think I am," she didn't notice she had started to play the chords for another song, "Hrmm, Send it on. I love that song." Tony laughed,  
"Then let's see if you know this." Pepper strummed,  
"waving' flag- K'Naan"  
"This one?"  
"Move along- All American Rejects"  
"Very good, this?"  
"Bad romance."  
"What version?"  
"Glee."  
"Episode?"  
"Theatrically!" Pepper smiled, she was impressed, now she just played and Tony named off the songs, "Beautiful monster, Welcome to Hollywood, Misery Business...my favourite song."  
"Really?" she stopped strumming then just played that, "Mine too." She smiled, "I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top."  
"She's got a body like an hour glass it's ticking like a clock..."  
"It's a matter of time before we all run out and when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth,"  
"I waited eight long months, he finally set her free, I told her I couldn't lie she was the only one for me," Tony improvised. They sat there singing their favourite song. Tony then stopped and left the armoury, Pepper hung her head and Rhodey walked over to her, "He's just taking all this badly." He said putting his arm around her,  
"I'm totally open with him and he can't be the same with me for some reason. He rarely tells me things and when he does its like he spilled government secrets!" Tony over heard this and sighed, he ran up to his room and grabbed his Dad's old guitar and ran back down to the lab, he walked in playing it, Pepper smiled at the song, "I, I'm good at wasting time, I think lyrics need to rhyme, you're not asking, but I'm trying to grow a moustache. I like cheese, but only on pizza, please. But sometimes on a homemade quesadilla otherwise it smells like feet to me and I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail and I love it when you say my name," He smiled at Pepper as she scooted over to let him sit down, "So if you wanna know here it goes, gonna tell you this part of me that shows if were close gonna let you see everything, but remember that your asked for it, I'll try to do my best to impress but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest that lives in my brain. My heart will you ask for it, for you perusing, at times confusing, slightly amusing." He got closer to Pepper, "Introducing Tony," she laughed and continued for him,  
"Do do do do de do do, do do do do de do do la ah ah ah sha la la la la dat a da, da." They smiled at each other, Pepper looked at Tony's face, and the mark where Gene hit him with the rings was still very obvious, his tired eyes carrying a million burdens, the pain in his face, she never really looked at him so closely before, his brow furrowed, "What are you looking at?" he questioned, she brought her hand up to his face and ran her finger down the ring mark, so deep you could feel the indents of the symbols. Her face was full of concern. He smiled, "Pepper it was 3 months ago, it will heal up by Christmas that is when you're coming back right? I don't have to wait until summer?" she dropped her head, set down her guitar and stood up, not quite sure how to break this to him. "Tony, I'm never coming back. I get on that plane I won't be getting back on one for a long while. It will be at least two years."  
"Then I'll fly over and see you."  
"Hardly, Ireland doesn't know about Iron Man. They think he is a comic book hero." She laughed, picturing someone reading about what was happening between her and Tony. Secretly laughing that he was a comic star, ridiculous. "Yeah but you're going up North so maybe…"  
"The whole UK doesn't think you're real."  
"Oh, Then I'll fly a private jet over."  
"No way are you getting in a plane!"  
"Pepper relax!"  
"I'm with Pepper on this; you're a sitting duck on a plane, but Pepper so are you." Rhodey added. She started pacing, "I know that you know that heck doesn't your Mom know that? My Dad wants me away from Tony, but trust me the day I turn 18 I will be on a plane back with no stupid hair dye."  
"A lot is going to happen in two years, Pepper. Tony might not even be here…" Tony cut Rhodey off, "What! You expect me to die?"  
"No but dude, Stane is going to have to go threw a lot of trouble to keep the company and you and I both know he will try anything." Pepper closed her eyes tight; the thought of Stane sinking that low terrified her. There was a banging on the armoury door, it was Roberta, "Pepper? Stay in there it's your Dad I will try and talk some sense into him but whatever you do don't leave that armoury you hear me? I know one of you is in there so keep her there if she isn't there which is doubtable hid her got it?"  
"We got it Mom!" Rhodey yelled,  
"Keep it down he's coming!" The three stood there looking shocked, Tony put his arm around Pepper and kissed her head, she bit her bottom lip as she heard her Dad pulling into the drive. "We should be able to hear it all." Tony said quietly. All Pepper could do was nod.

"ROBERTA! Where is she? We're leaving." Pepper hugged into Tony, "I-I don't know, she went out with the boys they should be home soon. Virgil, are you sure you want to do this to her?"  
"DO WHAT!"  
"Ruin her life? All her friends, family…"  
"I'm her family. The end,"  
"What about the boys?"  
"HA! They are exactly why were leaving! Are you aware who Tony is?"  
"Yes I am, I know about James too."  
"Wouldn't you do the same if you were in my position?"  
"No, when you were in a coma Mr. Fix came after Pepper, You weren't told but without Tony she would have died."  
"That couldn't happen again." He mumbled his face falling,  
"It could, and without Tony Pepper will die and you know it!"  
"What about now, heh? I have to tell the FBI about Stark before I leave." Tony put his hand around Pepper's mouth as she went to yell at her Dad. He expected this. "You can't do that!"  
"WATCH ME!" He said pulling out his mobile, "FBI? This is Special Agent Potts. I know who Iron Man is." Rhodey shot Tony a nervous glance, two more words and it was all over, Pepper pushed out of Tony's grip and ran to the computer and tried to jam all cell phone frequencies. "Iron Ma…" the line went dead,  
"Poor reception," Roberta giggled, Virgil's brow furrowed,  
"Stark, he's here." Roberta then laughed, "What?"  
"If it were Tony he would Blow up your phone, Rhodey reason with you, Pepper is likely to do a basic signal error."  
"Where are they," he turn a corner to see the entrance to Tony's lab, "Oh a secret hideout….found them then."

"Computer! Lock down the armoury, don't let anyone out or in." Tony said to the computer, "Command recognized," it chirped back.  
"Tony, I can't hid from him forever,"  
"You want a bet?" he opened the door to the Hulk Buster armour, "It's big enough to fit all of us if your Dad gets in then when he's gone we can think of a plan." He hugged Pepper, "It's going to be ok."  
"I know," she said hugging him tighter, "But I am moving there's nothing you can do about that." Tony smirked  
"We could always keep you in here," he laughed, they pilled into the armour just as by some stroke of luck on his part, Virgil guessed the code for the armoury, and he walked in, his gun raised. "Your Dad's birthday, original password, Stark" pepper rolled her eyes, "Why does everyone call you two by your last names?" Pepper whispered and Rhodey suppressed a chuckle. Virgil shot at the computer screen then the console, "Armoury, pull up video and route through hulk buster armour," they all watched the camera follow around Pepper's angry father shooting up the place and Roberta's shocked face at this whole new room she had never known about. Virgil aimed at Rhodey's computer chair and fired, automatically it retracted into the ceiling. He turned to see the huge door standing between him and the hulk buster armour, Roberta looked up in awe, "Wow, Virgil you have to admit it…that is pretty impressive." Both looked at the huge armour through the door, Tony getting a sudden burst of pride. He smiled. Pepper looked pale and Rhodey was sweating like a pig. Virgil aimed at the door, Tony then sent his voice though the armoury speakers, "I wouldn't, bullet proof door the bullet will bounce back and hit you." Virgil scowled, "Just bring Pepper out, she's leaving Stark."  
"That will probably kill her oww!" Pepper hit Tony's leg. "I didn't tell him," she whispered, but the microphone picked it up. "Tell me what?" Pepper sighed and gestured for Tony to explain about the ark reactor. Afterwards there was a stunned silence, Robert spoke first, "Good thing you knew what to do after the crash."  
"My thoughts exactly," Rhodey piped in. Pepper clambered up into the main part of the armour with Tony, He put his arm around her waist and pulled her tight to him. "Stark, she is leaving that's final. Pepper, come on,"  
"Dad, I can't just go you know that as well as I do."  
"Then goodbye Pepper." Her face fell,  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm getting on that plane if you're with me or not." Pepper shot Tony a look and Tony opened the huge armour and she jumped out. "You can't do that."  
"I just have, Roberta won't mind you staying, I'll come back on holidays but I don't want to be held responsible when one of you three gets killed." With that he walked out and Pepper chased after him. "Tony, he is serious." Roberta said looking worried. "Dad wait!" Virgil turned around. He unlocked his car door and sat in the drivers seat, "You're either staying or going Pepper, so the real question is who is more important to you, Team Iron Man or me?"

Obadiah Stane walked into the funeral home. He snuck into the room Howard's coffin was in. "Mandarin, show yourself!" with that Gene flashed in as the Mandarin.  
"You liar! You promised me Howard Stark, ALIVE! You also said I would find out who Iron man was." The Mandarin laughed and kicked open the casket to find Howard in a Block of Ice similar to the one Blizzard was kept in. "I shot him with a stunner that give the appearance of death for 48 hours, after that I snuck in and had him cryogenically frozen, oh that him, Iron Man is as good as yours with that." He then handed Stane some papers, "What are these?"  
"schematics, the original Iron Man suit ones. No as high tech or colourful as his one now but I'm sure you can make some modifications."  
"Who is Iron Man, and why will having Stark give me an advantage?"  
"Think about it Stane, someone who is rich enough, smart enough and has enough free time to make the armours. Factor in your frozen CEO-cile there and you have your answer." Stane gasped then his brow furrowed and a smirk crossed his face,  
"Tony Stark,"  
"Now, give me what I want within a week or all your information disappears."  
"One armour ready to take down the junior brat coming right up." Stane smiled.


	9. Chapter 9, tony dont start that now

Tony, Rhodey and Roberta sat inside the armoury, hearing the shouting coming from the two Potts'. Tony was trying the fix the computer screens and consoles, "Stupid bullets…" he muttered to himself.

"I'm doing this for you!"  
"Really because It's seems like the world is revolving around you!"  
"Patricia Potts don't you dare take that tone with me!"  
"Oh well guess what I did what are you going to do? Take out my voice box? Every problem you have to eliminate it! I bet you'd get rid of Tony too if you could get away with it!"  
"You just crossed the line!"  
"Please I crossed the line half an hour ago" the yelling went on and on. It didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon either. Rhodey looked nervously at his mother, "Come on! If your going to get mad at us do it now the suspense is killing me!" he sighed, his mother laughed, "I'm not mad, upset that you didn't trust me to tell me sooner but not mad." Tony turned to face her,  
"I was worried you would make me stop."  
"I couldn't, Iron Man is a hero, Tony. I wouldn't take that away." She smiled and Tony returned it, "If you told me sooner I could have lied and said I called you out of school instead of your famous 3 hour bathroom breaks." Tony laughed nervously and went back to fixing the computer. "Well if that's how you feel then go! See if I care!"  
"I'm not leaving you with him anywhere near you!"  
"Gosh, Dad grow up! He isn't going to kill me!"  
"Not intentionally perhaps but one misfire or…"  
"You work with a gun you could misfire…"  
"THAT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!"  
"HOW!"  
"Pepper get in the damn car, right now!"  
"I'm staying, you can't make us move every time you get nervy, plus Gene could target our plane and…"  
"NO ONE IS TRYING TO KILL YOU SO YOU CAN GET ON A PLANE!"  
"IF NO ONE IS TRYING TO KILL ME THERE IS NO NEED TO GET ON SAID PLANE!" Pepper screamed, "I'm staying, you should too." Virgil shook his head and closed the door. "You can't leave, Dad come on,"  
"No, I'm sorry Pepper but if you're choosing Stark over me then there is no reason for me to stay."  
"You can't leave as well, everyone leaves."  
"Then for your sake I hope Tony sticks around." He turned the keys,  
"Dad, don't." she said with tears dripping down her face.  
"I'm leaving Pepper, It's too much drama here, you have too much drama, and I can't deal with it. Just give me some time and space, and then I don't know I'll call." Tony ran out of his lab and stood beside Pepper, "She's all yours." Virgil drove off,  
"Dad! No come back, I'm sorry! You can't do this!" she started chasing after the car, Tony went after her, "Mom left please you're all I have, Just don't make us move."  
"I'm sick of your drama Pepper, I'm sick of you." He stomped on the accelerator and left her in a cloud of dust, it had started to rain heavily and Pepper sank to her knees, Tony caught up with her and saw her fall, "Pepper!"

Stane had his computer engineers making up the mark 1 armour. "I want more weapons, I don't care if it's bulky I just need to be able to walk around in it and shoot."  
"Yes, Mr. Stane," they said obediently. Obadiah smiled. Soon he would be able to use Howard's genius without him getting any of the credit, and then he would be able to eliminate Tony Stark and make sure the company remained his. Maybe he would keep Tony around, so Howard wouldn't get too lonely. Either way none of the Stark's would ever see the light of day again after this suit was built. Whitney sailed in a ruined his train of victorious thought. "Daddy, Tony won't return my calls!"  
"So?"  
"So! That means he's with Pepper and if he's with Pepper then is isn't with me!" Stane sighed, he hated teenage problems but to avoid another Madame Masque incident he played along, "But I thought you and Rhodes were…"  
"Yeah, to make Tony jealous! It isn't working, maybe I should have got Gene and Pepper together just to annoy him into my arms not hers." She rambled on and on, "Are you even listening!"  
"Of course, continue,"  
"WELL…."

Pepper was curled up in a ball on her bed, hugging the Iron Man plushie Tony had made her for her birthday. Tony knocked on the door. She made no sound a he nudged it open and walked over to her, "Look, I know this might not help but I've been working on something, before the whole Gene drama, but I've finished it and I want to know what you think." She raised her head; she was always interested in Iron Man stuff. She nodded and took Tony's arm, her plushie sitting on the corner of the bed. They was an eerie silence on the walk to the armoury, Tony wasn't in the mood to be happy but he had to keep it up for Pepper, both were essentially parentless, but Pepper's could come home, Tony's couldn't. Pepper slumped into the computer chair as Tony pulled out the table the Iron Man armour occasionally sits on, he found a smiled threatening to show itself, "Introducing, the latest armour, I thought you could name it." He pulled back a sheet to reveal the Iron Man basic shape but tapered in at the waist. The helmet had what looked like a hood on the back, the hood matching her hair length. It was the normal armour but it was clear, it was designed to be female, "Tony," Pepper choked out, "You made me my own armour?" he smiled and nodded and she threw her arms around him. "Think of any good names?"  
"Maybe the first time I use it I will think of a proper name, but in the mean time, lets got for something very original. Iron Girl" Tony laughed. It was quite original. Rhodey walked in with a worried look on his face, "I was scanning the Stark international cameras and I have some bad news." Tony grimaced,  
"The words Stark and bad news and always hand in hand."  
"Stane got hold of armour schematics, for the original mark 1, you no that huge bulky thing that could barley fly?"  
"Crap," Tony said running his fingers though his spiky hair, he then ran up to his room and rifled though the papers on the desk, he found a post it lying under them all,  
_"Thanks for leaving these where I could get them, I will give Stane your regards, but who will be thank Iron Man or Tony? Khan X"_

"Oh no," Tony fell back on his bed in shock, still clutching that post it. Rhodey and Pepper ran in and read it, "Oh man this isn't good!" Pepper cried, Tony still staring into space. "First things first, It's been a long day, you two charge up. I will trying and sabotage the mark 1 project," Rhodey continued,  
"There's no point," Tony said interrupting him, "Stane knows it's me and he is now as deadly an enemy as Gene." Rhodey hadn't seen Tony this low in a long time, not since his parent's died. Tony went downstairs and opened Roberta's liquor cabinet, and grabbed a bottle of vodka then headed to the lab. "Tony, how is that going to help." Rhodey said grabbing for the bottle. Tony shrugged him off. "It couldn't make things worse."

_**Hey uh I'm trying to get a bit of the comic/movie Tony going here, it may work it may not but it's looking good so far in my head so I'm going to roll with it. Expect a lot of fighting and possibly a villain team up.**_


	10. Chapter 10, stane's plan

Tony wasn't being himself. Alcohol can have that effect on people, he had started hanging around with a lot of girls at school then spending days at a time on armours, he was going out in public more and not caring who saw him. Pepper was getting worried, "He's a big boy he will sort himself out, until then we wait until he hits a wall." Rhodey sighed,  
"What if we can't help him once he's got there?"  
"Pepper, this is Tony..."  
"No, it isn't! Tony Stark is not some rich, high society playboy who has a cocky attitude and an alcohol problem!" Rhodey laughed,  
"He has always been rich and cocky, and he's just taken things too far." Pepper stormed into the armoury and grabbed a bottle from Tony's hand, "Hey! What was that...?"  
"Tony, get it together! I get it your having a tough time, your Dad, Stane and Gene but this has to stop!"  
"What if I don't want to? What if I am forgetting the pain, just for a little while?"  
"You're killing yourself Tony!"  
"Well what are you going to do about it," he shrugged and went back to facing the armour.  
"Damn it Tony look at me!" as she said this she threw the bottle against the wall, "You either clean up your act..."  
"Or what!" he yelled back at her, his tone only filled her with more rage,  
"Or I'm out."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'M SAYING ITS THE BOOZE OR ME, STARK!" and with that she stormed out. Tony sighed, he looked at the smashed bottle on the floor and saw his reflection, "You idiot," he said out loud to his reflection, "You may have just screwed up one of the few good things that has ever happened to you and I hope you're frickin' happy!" He ran his hands through his hair and slumped to the ground in a scream, of anger, depression and misery. Pepper stopped her exit from the compound when she heard the scream, she sighed and kept walking.

"Hey Rhodey, whoa what happened to your Mom's liquor cabinet?" Rhodey laughed,  
"Tony with a baseball bat." Pepper smiled, "He said you said something to him to change his mind, what exactly did you say?"  
"I smashed a bottle against a wall and threatened to leave him." Rhodey just laughed, it was a very Pepper thing to do. Then they heard a smash from the kitchen, the ran in to see Tony next to a huge bottle of Tomato Juice and then saw what made him drop his glass in shock. Dangling from outside the window was his Dad's picture, marked with yesterdays date; he was sitting in the basement of Stark International handcuffed to the wall. Beside him was Stane's new armour. This photo was pinned to an Iron Man piñata, "I'm coming Stark," was scrawled across the helmet. Tony ran outside and ripped the picture off the piñata, "It's from...that means...but it can't," he turned to face Rhodey who was running up behind him, "I watched him die Rhodey, and I saw it I was at the funeral he's gone!" Rhodey looked closely at the picture, "It's not photoshoped, I swear." Rhodey knew a fake when he saw it and this wasn't a fake. "Stane must be working with Gene to make this happen," Pepper said gesturing at the picture, then she notice the piñata turn around and she saw the back, "Tony, look!" she pointed out in big bold writing,  
"Stark, Times square, Midnight or else you go to a 3rd funeral."  
Tony started hyperventilating, this was all too much to handle. He hit the piñata with his fist and gummy rings came out, Hilarious Gene, Tony though. He ran off to the armoury to prep the hulk buster then he got a phone call, "Whitney, not now..."  
"Hello Tony, miss me?" Stane's voice was harsh and cold,  
"Not really, what do you want?"  
"A fair fight, you come in the typical Iron Man armour, not big fancy ones or that huge one you used with aim, the normal one, you have about 6 hours, see you soon." Then the line went dead. Tony lost it, he started throwing things and screaming. Pepper ran up to him and clamped his arms down, he struggled but then gave in, "Tony, cool it, you need to sober up before you can start thinking straight about this," she turned him to face her and put his hand on his chest, "Ouch!" she yelped when she touched his ark reactor, she looked at him with a puzzled expression. He sighed and lifted his for her to see, the failing ark reactor. "Over use of the armour, the exposure to all that water and the alcohol...basically those 3 elements separately, or even 2 of them together would be fine with all 3 is causing the ark reactor to fail. So I suggest you don't take up drinking if you want to use your armour." Pepper looked at it in shock, "I can make an upgrade but I have to worry about Stane right now."  
"No!" Pepper yelled at him, "You need to draw up schematics for a new one, a better one. Stane is 6 hours away, you don't need to prep the basic armour and Rhodey and I will start working on a plan, If you need to modify the armour you can, in about an hour, keep drinking that tomato juice," he smiled up at her, "in an hour with that down you, you'll be sober enough for me to trust you with the armour but you're a genius so work on a new reactor okay?" _**(Sorry kinda coping Iron Man 2 here for the element bit." **_"What am I meant to use, the raw ore was destroyed by blizzard!"  
"Then use some element,"  
"None of them work."  
"Make a new element then." Tony shook his head, Pepper was always so optimistic. Then a thought occurred to him, "If I used the stabilized ore as a base and use the raw ore and a surround then add in..." Tony was consumed testing me theories and drawing up schematics. Pepper smiled, her Tony was back.

"Stane, gosh, not you too! Why is everyone trying to kill my son?" Howard cried, Stane thrust a pencil and paper at him, "design some modifications and he can stay down here with you, there isn't a third option." Howard sighed and drew something up; at least Tony would be alive that way. Stane smiled, "These are good Howard, I will try and take it easy on him for your sake, but unless he takes off that armour I plan to destroy him." Stane walked out laughing over Howard's cries for mercy on his son.

"Kay, Tony you can play with your armour now...Tony?" Pepper walked up behind him and what she saw shocked him. His ark reactor lay on the table and he was face down on said table, "Oh my gosh."


	11. Chapter 11, Promise me Pepper!

"Tony!" Pepper ran up behind him and sat him up straight. She looked at his chest to see a glowing triangular light in the place the circular one had been, Tony squinted and sighed,  
"Well, that went well."  
"Is this your new one? You realise it will need a different charger right?" Tony laughed and nodded,  
"I know and yes. Don't worry the cap of the charger screws off, this one will only need charger before and after big fights, it's a pretty strong one, it is water resistant too." He added, "I made make a base to start working on the triangular charger but I need to alter the armour right now…"  
"I can help!" she piped in. Tony shot her a questioning glance, "No really I'm sort of good a tech, tell me what to do and I can build up the charger for you," Tony hit some keys on the computer and a step-by-step guide came up for Pepper to follow. They both work for the next 2 hours. Tony finished first. "Ok the armour is modified and the circle is now a triangle." He smiled at his victory. He laughed when se saw Pepper, covered in glue and metal, "Miss Potts if you did it how I told you then," the computer said, almost laughing,  
"Not now!" Pepper sniped; Tony laughed and helped her with it, anything to take his mind off the coming hours.

Gene was helping Obadiah suit up, it had to have a practice run so Gene agreed to help. "So do I get the honour of seeing you out of that armour?"  
"No, you're so ungrateful."  
"No, I just chance my luck." Gene stuck his tongue out, happy for the armour to hide it. Stane was getting on his last nerve but he needed Tony out of the picture. Pepper would disappear off the radar and Rhodey would be easy to take down, he suit wasn't very fast Obadiah's suit could break him like a tooth pick. "You're good to go, but you need a villain name."  
Obadiah raised an eyebrow, "A villain name?"  
"Something to be know by like Killer Shriek, Mandarin or Iron..."  
"Monger, Iron Monger." Gene smiled and nodded,  
"I like it, now try to walk then work you're way up to flying then try the weapons and if you're good you will be able to do it all together." The light in the centre of his armour charged up and he took one metal clunky step foward then another and another, "I can walk, trying boot rockets." He engaged the huge roockets on either side of either leg. He could flying now for target practice.

"Tony, I...nice heart gear, oh you made the armour match cool...well Stane has blocked off all security cameras, Stark security can't even get to them." Rhodey said, Tony remodelling the armour was nothing new, the implant was just a step up in Rhodey's eyes. Tony pulled over a swivel chair and spun himself around on it, he went to the computer desk then to the armour then he spun over behind Rhodey and dropped his head and put his elbows on his knees, "Even my hackers can't break a disconnection. Right, um well...do do do, ah!" Tony jumped up out of the seat and ran to the computer chair, he typed in Whitney's number to a sigh from Pepper, he hacked into her phone, knowing Obadiah was last to use it. Hacking into the camera they all gasped at the huge silver suit with the Mandarin looking tiny beside it. Both aiming at targets. Pepper looked nervously at Tony as he gulped and his head fell into his hands, "I'm dead, I'm dead I am history and I am so doomed," he muttered. Pepper didn't even try to deny it, he was right.  
"But you can't go in your normal armour, go in the silver centurion or hulk buster or..." Rhodey whispered, not quite believing what was happening.  
"I have to go in my normal armour, you saw that photo. Gene and Obadiah went through a lot to make me think he was dead and a lot to make sure I don't wear any armour but the iron man armour."  
"Then I'll suit up and hang back, if something goes wrong I go in with you." Rhodey smiled,  
"I will too," Pepper chirped, Tony raised his hand to her face,  
"No Pepper, you have never tried you're armour, it has the same shields and weapons as mine its no difference! Rhodey...man I don't know you could get hurt, weapons can only last so long against a man who's job it is to make them."  
"I'm going as back up with Rhodey,"  
"No, your not."  
"What if you both die huh? Then you're going to be like man I wish I listened to Pepper and at your funerals I'm going to say I told you so." Tony laughed, Pepper was always funny when she got nervous. He put his arms on her shoulders, "Fine, you win, but only if we're both about to get ourselves killed okay? I'll go with you now for a test run of your armour, but promise me you get out of there if something goes bad for you OK? Promise you will forget about us and run, got it? Promise me Pepper." Pepper teared up and shook her head, he never understood her with things like this, "Tony I will do everything I can to get you two out of there, you know Stane will treat me no differently then you both, We all go in, odds are we either come out together, or none of us do, so I can't promise that Tony, I wont leave you," Rhodey coughed "Or Rhodey." Rhodey smiled. Pepper was a great friend, they were lucky to have her but Tony didn't want her killed. After 10 minutes of please, please, please... he agreed to a test flight.

"Whoa this is so cool!" Pepper chirped inside her armour, Tony laughed,  
"You're better at flying then Rhodey, well that wouldn't be hard..."  
"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Rhodey yelled flying up behind them, they laughed and flew on. She practised shooting at an old abandoned Stark training facility. She was good, It was getting late, nearly a quater to 12, he was running out of time. They flew back to the house, not telling Roberta what was going on, Tony and Rhodey gave her a hug and said goodbye, she didn't understand why thhey seemed so choked up about it, "Okay, whats going on."  
"Pepper was going to tell you when we left!" Rhodey blurted, Tony whacked him n the shoulder. They had to explain,  
"Roberta the police isn't an opinion, Stane will take thn down and..." Tony begged, she nooded and hugged the boys,  
"Go, try not to get yourselves killed, Jame you hang back until i tlooks bad then and only then do you suit up understand? Pepper I agree with Tony, you nly go in if it is last resort, as in grab the boys and fly out ASAP, you got me?" Pepper nodded and alos hugged Roberta, "You guys better hurry p, it's five to."

They walked off to the armoury and Tony suited up, Pepper swallowed hard and blinked back tears. Tony sighed and pulled her over to him, she broke down, "Try and stay alive for me Okay?" she sniffed, He looked her in the eyes,  
"I will try my best, Rhodey, thanks I mean it."  
"That's what best friend's are for, but if you ever call me or Pepper a 'sidekick' I will side kick you into oblivion." Tony laughed and hugged Rhodey then flew off.  
"He's going to be OK, isn't he?" Pepper sobbed,  
"I honestly don't know."

"Right on cue." Gen laughed as Tony flew into times square, it was quiet and deserted, He tensed up,  
"Where's Stane?"  
"Right here!" said a metallic voice, Tony spun around to see a huge Metal monster towering over him, "Hello Tony, like my suit?"  
"I think it looks better on me."  
"Cute, cute. I still can't believe I didn't figure out it was you sooner, but I'm not the genius here."  
"Speaking of, you wouldn't know where you and Man-dumb-in are keeping Howard Stark?"  
"Tony, you can talk normally, it's just us! He's fine, alive for now, but you..." Stane raised a huge arm, covered in missiles and bombs,  
"Crap," Tony muttered. Stane set the off and shot the at Tiny, those modifications combined with the early replusors tech was going to hurt, it him in the back with a crash and Tony went flying across the room. he smashed though a billboard and landed with a thud on a roof, "TONY!" Rhodey said sitting up in the chair, Pepper turned her head quickly away, she couldn't watch this. "...might not be." Stane laughed, "This is going to be fun!" Tony got up and flew back over to them, ignoring the pain in his ribs,  
"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

_**Kay, so hi there how you all doing. This is going to be a bit iffy so bear with me, i know what happens AFTER the fight but im kind of stuck for add in the fight, so heres hopingit works, expect and update soon**_

_**R&R PLEASEE X**_


	12. Chapter 12, the final fight

"Rhodey, this isn't looking good." Pepper squeaked. Rhodey looked at the computer screen in shock; Tony was toast on his own. He jumped up out of the seat and prepped the War Machine armour and prepared to get in it. "Rhodey, Pepper? Are you guys there?" Tony's voice ran through the armoury on his armour com systems. Rhodey ran back to the computer chair, "Tony? I'm coming over there your getting the crap beat out of you!" 

"No, I'm really not." Tony lied, dodging a missile. He knew this wasn't looking well for him but he had to keep Rhodey away for as long as possible. "Stark, come on at least make this interesting and fight back, it's like playing explosive dodge ball with you!" Stane mocked, Tony jumped up behind him and landed on the back of his neck, he took shots at the helmet, Stane was flapping his arms around trying to get Tony off, in doing so he set off one of his own grenades throwing him and Tony back into a LED billboard, the sparks flying everywhere. "Communication lost. Warning, extensive damage to left repulsor." The armour chirped. He struggled up and was about to fly back down when Obadiah's giant hand grabbed his leg, raising Tony to face him he laughed at the struggling super hero, "Very amusing, Tony. But you know as well as I do that we're not both getting out of this, either you die or I go to jail. Either way you're screwed. If I'm in jail, who is going to run Stark international, maybe I should leave it to the Mandarin, and then when you're 18 he can come and destroy you, given that you know who he is." Tony thought about this, it was lose, lose for him. But win, win for Stane. Iron Monger threw Iron man as hard as he could, causing him to crash into a building a few blocks away. Tony fought back the easy, painless unconsciousness trying to overwhelm him. He got up and flew back to Times Square, not knowing what was in store for him next.

"Commutation lost."  
"WHAT! You can't be serious, Pepper take the chair, and I'm going to get him." Rhodey yelled. He was freaking out; it took a fair amount of damage to lost commutations like that. Pepper grabbed him arm, "You can't, if you bring him back here Stane will blow up this house, you bring him to a hospital, point A people find out who Iron Man is and point B you're putting the whole hospital in danger."  
"And what do you suggest."  
"A distraction," Pepper smiled, "You distract Stane, I'll grab Tony and leave him somewhere safe, we then destroy Stane's armour and have him arrested!" She was beaming now; Rhodey thought about this, it could work.  
"Fine but let me call Tony, if I get commutations online again." Rhodey hit the computer and tried all the pass codes he knew hoping one, just one would work.

"You just keep coming back, don't you?" Stane laughed, shooting at Tony again, He put his shields up and thought of a plan. He raised his hands to Stane and the normal repulsor slid back to shoot out tiny bombs, with huge impact. Stane was blown backwards. "Oh, Stark got an upgrade. But your father gave me some upgrades too!" Stane engaged the boot rockets, as he did Tony engaged his bootjets. "Impressed?"  
"Not really, if it wasn't stolen or out-of-date technology then maybe, but it is so no." Stane laughed at this.  
"Progress Stark. Just because you made it, it doesn't mean it's yours."  
"Uh actually it does!" Tony yelled firing a mass of new weapons at Stane. It looked like he was winning, until Stane played dirty. His shoulder pads rose to reveal a wall of explosives then, outstretching his arms more walls of grenades and missiles rose from the huge armour. Tony took a few steps back in shook.

Rhodey finally got communications back up and saw that huge sight of mass destruction, Pepper grabbed Rhodey's Bluetooth, "TONY GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" she yelled, barely containing her fear. Tony couldn't agree more and started to fly off when "WARNING, multiple weapon locks detected. No evasive manoeuvres optional." The armour boomed loudly.  
"We're in the middle of New York, hundreds of people could be hurt…computer what's estimated time to reach the ocean with thrusters at maxim capacity?" Tony questioned.  
"3 minutes."  
"Do it!" Tony yelled, and then flew in the direction of the ocean. Pepper, looked at Rhodey, tears streaming down her face. "We need to get him out of there, but we can't the armour said so!"  
"Not if we take out some of the weapons before they can hit Tony!" Rhodey smiled. Both ran for their armours but then Rhodey remembered something Tony said, "Pepper, he didn't want you coming unless we were both about to die."  
"Tony is and if you try and stop Stane with no help you will be too!" she said closing her face mask. Both flew off in the direction of Times Square.

"FIRE!" Obadiah yelled, sending hundreds of weapons towards Iron Man. He saw a few missile blown up by a silver blur, grenades crushed by a whoosh of red. "Who's there?" he questioned. Rhodey and Pepper landed on a roof his arms crossed and hers on her hips. Stane laughed, "Awwww! Stark has sidekicks."  
"We're not sidekicks, but we are your worst nightmare." War Machine said in his clunky metal voice.  
"Let me guess, Iron Soldier and Iron Girl?" Stane laughed,  
"Not even close," Pepper chirped, her voice sounded mature and sarcastic, she like her armour voice,  
"Oh do enlighten me then!" he jeered,  
"War machine…" Rhodey said taking a step forward,  
"And Rescue!" Pepper cried, running off the building and blowing up several missiles while engaging bootjets. Rescue, Rhodey liked it.

There weren't as many bombs heading towards him, but Tony still knew this was going to hurt. He saw Stane in the background, and two new figures attacking him, one silver the other red, "Armour engage internal com systems!"  
"Engaging!"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"  
"We're taking down Stane while you think off a plan, distraction is always fun." Pepper said through gritted teeth trying to keep her shields up.  
"Pepper? What are you doing her I said…?"  
"If Rhodey went in alone he would be toast, and you're welcome for cutting down the missiles!" Tony had totally forgotten about them, he turned his head and had just enough time to activate shields when they hit him. "Multiple system failures," this rang out through all the armours, Rhodey and Pepper listened in shock, "Left repulsor unusable, shields at 3% cardio implant running on back up power, bootjets failing. " Tony went plummeting into the water, Pepper turned quickly to see the splash, "Tony!" Stane saw his opportunity and fired at her back. The pain spread though her back and legs and she fell to the ground. Shaking away the consciousness she tried to get up, there was a huge pain in her leg and damage to the back of her armour. "Rescue, are you OK?" War Machine asked. Before she could answer Stane raised a metal foot and stepped on top of her. "Activate shields!" Pepper screamed.

Tony was sinking further and further into the murky waters, he could feel that there was internal damage, he could feel the warm blood flowing out of him. He could faintly hear the yelling and shooting and the black spots of unconsciousness were speckling over is eyes. With two minutes of oxygen remained he was about to give in until a distress call from Rhodey came in, "Tony? Please be OK, Pepper she's been, I don't know if she got her shields up in time, I need you man, please be ok." Rhodey desperate voice rang through the armour. Pepper was hurt. Tony fought to stay away and fought up to the surface, with the bootjets down he would have to use the roller-skates, he sped up the roads trying just to stay awake until he saw the most horrific thing he ever saw.

Stane had Rhodey pinned against a billboard and it seemed Rhodey was nearly out of weapons. Then he saw her. Pepper was sprawled on the ground her armour sparking and the ark light flickering hopelessly. Her helmet was cracked open and her hair covered most of her face. "Pepper!" Tony said running to her, "Oh no, please, "He raised her head and brushed the hair out of her face. She looked pretty beat up. "Computer how bad is the damage?"  
"Rescue damage at 73%, multiple system failures during extensive pressure and weight destroyed shield capabilities and armour gave in." Stane, he had something to do with him. "Rhodey?" Tony whispered into the com,  
"I'm, oww, here."  
"What did he…?"  
"He stepped on her; the weight of his armour there was nothing I could have…" The communications was lost, Tony looked up to see Rhodey shoved through a sparking LED billboard and then he fell and hit the pavement with a crack and a thud. Stane turned to see Tony cradling Pepper. He smiled, "Sorry about that, collateral damage and what not." He laughed Tony raised his left arm to fire then remember there was no life on that side of the armour, he gasped and Stane shot at them both with a weapon he didn't know, but it was the most painful thing he had ever felt. The last thing Tony saw was Pepper's face, still in his arms, looking up at him and smiling, then the blackness finally won


	13. Chapter 13, i bet lois lane

Pepper was lying on the cold floor, he left arm chained to the wall, she opened her eyes and regretted it, the pain was overwhelming, and the cheap dye in her hair was gone and she saw her red locks dangle aimlessly in front of her face. She brought her hand to her head expecting to hear the clunk of the armour, but when she didn't she looked down to see she was no longer wearing it, we're they at Rhodey's house? Her chest ached and the huge deep cut from her thigh to her ankle was still bleeding. Then she remembers, "Tony," She sat up straight, pulsing the pain around her, she winced.  
"I'm here," a familiar voice said, it was caring and worried, but she knew he was hurt. She slumped back on the ground. "Where are we?"  
"I don't know, Rhodey isn't here I don't think, I'm pretty sure Stane left him, but Pepper, how are you feeling?" he remembered how bad she looked. How much blood there was? She smiled,  
"I'm ok," she listened carefully, Stane was coming, "Tony act like you haven't woken up,"

"What?"  
"Trust me, please."  
"Okay, he said then slumped against his wall on the other side of the cold, damp and dark room and closed his eyes; Pepper lay down again and did the same. Stane punched in a pass code and walked in, O'Brian following behind, shoving a figure with a bag over his head into the room. "Still out cold, that was one heck of a bomb Howard." The bag was ripped off the mans head, to reveal a thin, upset, Howard Stark, "You said you wouldn't hurt them!"  
"If he took the armour off I wouldn't hurt him, never said anything about the girl or his friend."  
"What happened to Rhodey?"  
"I left him, the armour was rubbish." Tony tensed up. Howard noticed,  
"Tony, Tony you're ok!" He smiled; the joy in voice was amazing. Pepper winced as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Then she realised Stane didn't know about the ark reactors, how would he? O'Brian chained Howard to the same wall as Tony but further down. "I'll be back in an hour or so, they better be awake by then, and I think I'll use Starks armour for the…demonstration." He walked out laughing. As soon as Pepper realised they were out of sigh and earshot she curled into a ball and bit her lip to stop her self from screaming. A quiet sob was all that escaped. "Pepper, what's wrong?" Tony asked quietly,  
"My leg, it really hurts." She pulled herself up to put her back against the wall, she was facing Tony now, She smiled in the direction of the older stark, "Hello again, Howard." Howard laughed,  
"Hey, Pepper, Tony what happened?" Tony dropped his head. He explained,  
"But I don't know what he did to Pepper,"  
"He stepped on me, my shields didn't active, next thing I know I'm down here. Tony he doesn't know about the ark reactors; yours is going to burn out." As if on cue hers sparked and burnt her arm. "Pepper you need your rewired. Mine will last me another week without charge but yours, a day give or take."

Rhodey woke up in his room, He didn't know how he got home, how he got out of the armour, but he was home, he got himself up and walked to Tony's room, looking in he saw he wasn't there, he ran to Pepper's room, she wasn't there either, then he ran out to the armoury to find his Mom putting his armour back in its place. "Have Tony and Pepper come home yet?" Roberta asked, with a worried look on her face, "I saw what happened on the midnight news, nobody knows who Iron Man is but everyone saw the whole fight. Rhodey, the girl was Pepper wasn't it?"  
"Yeah it was."  
"Is she okay?"  
"I don't know Stane shot at them with this huge bomb thing then, I woke up here. Mom what if Stane has got them?"

"Pepper, don't move you're pretty beat up, anything could short circuit your heart." Tony said as Pepper tried to break her restrains. She looked so scared, he could never forget that look on her face. She thought about what Stane had said, "Tony, what's going to happen to us?" her voice shook unintentionally. Tony shook his head and opened his mouth but Howard spoke, "Probably Stane's going to make us make high tech weapons and if they don't work or we refuse, Pepper gets hurt. I had to design that bomb, he threatened to kill you if I didn't, but he nearly did. Tony I'm so sorry." Howard started, Tony just looked at him, he was right, Pepper was leverage and Stane knew Tony wouldn't let him hurt her. Tony would be put on missing persons and Pepper presumed dead once Stane announced who Iron Man was. Rhodey would have to take up full time Iron Man and probably get himself killed trying to find them. This was awful, and just to top things off Stane walked in. "Oh look who's finally awake!" he jeered, he lifted Tony's Iron Man backpack, and Tony struggled to get to it, pressing the button the armour wrapped around Stane , he walked over to Pepper causing Tony to struggle even more, "This is very impressive, Stark. So strong and agile. I wonder, does it hurt?" Tony knew what was coming,  
"Stane don't," his face hardened but his eyes full of worry. Pepper tried to push herself away from Stane but hurt herself more, gasping in pain her ark reactor started sparking, and Stane watched as it burnt a hole in her shirt to reveal the glowing circle, with lose wires exposed. He smiled, "So that's keeping you alive? Impressive gear you made, Stark. I'm going to guess you have a similar one due to the plane crash?" all Tony could do was nod. Obadiah smiled again, and played around with the armour, "This could cause a lot of devastation you know." He fired a repulsor centimetres above Pepper's head, she flinched and screamed in terror.  
"Stane I swear if you hurt her I will..."  
"You will what? You're chained to a wall I could do this," he shot at Pepper again, barely missing her arm, she was breathing uneasily now. "Or this!" he hit her in her bad leg causing her to scream in pain. Tony pulled against the chain holding him to the wall; he cut his wrist doing so, luckily missing anything important. "I could shoot her heart implant and you could do nothing about it." Tony stopped dead; he looked Pepper in the eye, tears rolling down her face. Stane walked up close to her and charged the repulsor, Both Tony and Pepper closed their eyes and looked away. Stane then got up and walked away from Pepper, Tony let out a sigh and smiled. "You two are going to design me an Iron Man armour with high tech weapons, retractable and can fly easily with strong shields. If it doesn't work or you can't do it, boom." He flung around and shot at Pepper once more knocking her over. "I'll bring supplies down when you have written up a list." Stane retracted the armour and walked out locking the room, huge metal plates covered all the possible exits and a light on the centre of the roof lit up. All at once their cuffs opened up. Tony ran over to Pepper forgetting how bad he was hurt. He fell beside her and checked how bad the damage to her leg was. "Take your tie off." He said. She did so and handed it to him; he tied it around the top of her knee to stop the bleeding. Pepper noticed the centre of his shirt going redder than normal, "Tony, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, my ark reactor goes red when it's running on backup power." She looked worried, "It's nothing!"  
"If you fall over die it will be." She hated when he didn't listen. "Put the supplies for the charger on the list for Stane. And whatever you need to stop this thing sparking." She glanced at her own.  
"Pepper, I'm not making him a suit."  
"You make one that self-destructs when he tries to use it."  
"I'd have to test it first."  
"Well then second use it could blow up."  
"Stane's buddy with Gene now he dies Gene will..."  
"That's it!" Pepper exclaimed, the colour returning to her face, Tony looked confused, "You offer to tell him who the Mandarin is in return he lets us all go once he has the schematics for the suit." Tony thought about this, it could work, then he remembered his Dad, "He won't let my Dad out."  
"He doesn't have to, you come in here after in the Hulk buster armour and take him down, and we can use Whitney as well!" Pepper smiled. Howard stumbled over to them and sat down. He laughed at Pepper's idea, "Stane might go for that but what make you think he will let both of you out. Pepper I'm assuming this Hulk buster thing is huge," she nodded, forgetting he had never seen Tony's lab, "Well I know where we are, Stark International basement, It was never this high tech and prison like before though. "  
"We need a plan, those schematics can't work, but have to look convincing enough that they could." Tony pondered then Howard smiled,  
"I have an idea."

"Breaking news: Teenage billionaire Tony Stark and girl friend Pepper Potts have been announced missing for over 48 hours. If you know their whereabouts please contact…" Whitney turned off her TV. She knew where they were, but her Father wouldn't let her see them. She couldn't care less about Pepper but Tony was her only friend in the world. She planned to sneak down tonight and see him. It was close to one in the morning and she had her trusty mask in hand. She noticed her father leaving the key to open the security on his desk. Worried O'Brian would come in she appeared as her father and walked into the office, finding the key she slid though into the elevator, changing into O'Brian. She ran down the stair that led from the elevator to the basement and punched in the password.

Tony was drawing up schematics then crumpling them and throwing them away. Pepper was sitting in her corner charging her heart. The wires were fixed yesterday, she heard the clicking of the doors password being punched in, "Tony," she said nervously as O'Brian walked in. Tony stood up and walked over to Pepper, O'Brian stood face to face with Tony, then he flung his arms around him, "Tony, You're okay!" at first Tony was confused, then he recognized the voice,  
"Hey Whitney," Whitney took of her mask and smiled. Pepper had a face like thunder and an attitude to match, "Potts."  
"Stane." Howard chuckled from the other side of the room, Whitney went pale. "Oh by the way he isn't dead, keep up Stane." Pepper jeered,  
"You know what, Potts…."  
"Whoa pull the claws in girls," Howard laughed into his coffee. Tony smiled; he loved how they always were at each other. "So, you busting us out?" He asked,  
"Sorry but no I'm lucky to even get down here without being…"  
"WHITNEY!" Stane yelled running in,  
"Caught," she finished. Obadiah grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out.  
"What do you think you're doing, we're you going to bust them out?"  
"No, I wasn't! I just wanted to see Tony, to make sure he's Ok."  
"Sadly he is so you can leave, WHITNEY IF YOU EVER DARE TO COME DOWN HERE AGAIN HE WONT BE UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Dad," she said in tears,  
"Get out of my sight!" He screamed, she ran up the stairs again crying. Stane stormed into the basement again and grabbed Pepper, "Pepper is being moved to another cell until further notice," he walked up to Tony, dragging a limping Pepper behind him, "Our deal is about to expire Stark, I want your information on the mandarin and the working schematics for two sets of armours tomorrow or not only will you three not get out but Pepper is going to get some very nasty burns."

Whitney went running to Rhodey's house and banged on the door, he opened it with a yawn, "Whitney do you know what time it is?"  
"It's about Tony," his face fell,  
"Stane, I knew it, where is he?"  
"Stark International basement, Pepper is hurt bad," Rhodey's eyes widened,  
"She's alive?"  
"Barely, but I suggest you bring the biggest armour you have," Rhodey smiled,  
"Would an invisible armour work better?" Whitney returned the smile,  
"Much."

"Dad, I can't design two sets of armours in time, not if they both have to look so good they hide the flaws." Tony was freaking out, the stakes just were raised. Howard hugged his son, "I'll work on the schematics for a while you write down all you know about Gene, Stane can take him down with this information, they may even kill each other and save you time," Tony laughed,  
"I've missed you Dad."  
"I missed you too,"

"Watch it!" Pepper said, as she fell to the ground, this room was small and pitch black, there was water on the ground and chemical vats in the corner. "I wouldn't try escaping; most of this chemicals are highly acidic." Stane said without feeling, he closed the door, similar to one of a vault, She couldn't stand anyway. She was scared now and just wanted Tony to make her feel safe. She though about what Stane said, if he noticed the flaws in the armours she wasn't getting out of that room. She look at the huge drums of chemicals, easy to fit a human in, she thought. She found herself crying, "I bet Lois Lane never had to deal with this."


	14. Chapter 14,Do I make myself clear,Stark?

It was around 2 the next day and Stane was on his way to the basement. A flying weapons capable suit of armour, all for him. If he could mass produce Stark's armour it would make him rich, filthy rich. Punching in the password he saw the young Stark asleep over blueprints and schematics. Howard nudged him awake when Stane came in. "I assume your finished." He said in a cold uncaring voice,  
"It doesn't have pretty colours but it will fly shoot things and retract. Now bring back Pep…"  
"Ah, ah, ah! Two sets of schematics not one and information on the Mandarin," Tony dawned a poker face,  
"You get schematics now and after you bring back Pepper you will get the information." Obadiah smiled, grabbing the schematics, he read over them,  
"These are good Stark, nice shape, good weapons..." then he walked out closing the door behind him, Tony went to go after him but his Dad pulled him back.

Pepper was playing nervously with her watch when the vault-like door opened. She looked up at a relatively happy Stane, clasping schematics in his hand. He hauled her up and helped her into the other room, she tried to run to Tony but her leg was still too bad. He hugged her then Stane pulled her back, "Info, centre of the floor,"  
"Pepper, centre of the floor." Stane smiled, Tony wasn't half bad, quite fun actually. Tony kicked the file into the floor and Stane pushed Pepper that way,  
"3, 2, 1." Stane said both making their way to the centre of the room. Pepper edged towards Tony and Stane grabbed the file. "Pleasure doing business with you!" Pepper was angry now,  
"You said if Tony gave you that you would let us go!" Tony had completely forgotten about that,  
"Whitney rescinded that offer," Stane laughed, then Tony had an idea,  
"Then just let Pepper go," Pepper looked at him in shock and shook her head, Stane raised a hand to his forehead and robbed the sides gently,  
"Fine but I wan't more schematics for new weapons in return."  
"I'd expect nothing less, Stane." Tony smiled, Rhodey could take care of Pepper, then they could both work on a plan to bust the Stark's out. Pepper looked at Tony eyes full of tears,  
"I'm not leaving you," she whimpered. Tony looked her in the eye,  
"You have to, Rhodey will stay with you and you can get that leg checked out and..."  
"What about you? I'm not leaving until I know for a fact you're getting out alive," Stane scowled,  
"You're not going to, Tony will be here as long as i need him, then I'll get rid of him, weather that's killing him or letting him go it depends on how well the weapons work." Pepper thought about all the intentional flaws, she looked nervously at Tony and he pulled her into a hug, "There's blue prints and schematics in your pocket, don't open until you're at Rhodey's house, understand? Use the back entrance, there's a little blue box that scans for bugs, if Stane puts one on you, it will destroy it." he whispered in her ear, he did have a plan!  
"I will come back for you,"  
"Just stay out of the line of fire this time," he pushed he out of the hug and let Stane take her. Howard put his arm around Tony,  
"I hope you have a plan,"  
"Don't worry," Tony smiled, "I'm sure I'll think of something." He laughed at his own private joke, the controller would get it.  
"What?"  
"Long story dad."

Pepper was in a blacked out truck, she didn't know where she was going just than she had her cell phone and the Tony had a plan. She was kicked out of the moving truck at Rhodey's house, ripping the skin on her arm, blood was now a normal sight for Pepper, made if she had gone out with Happy life would be a lot less painful. She laughed at this, then heard footsteps running towards her, "Pepper, oh my gosh you look...are you okay? What happened and where's Tony?" Rhodey was clearly flustered, he looked like he had been crying. She didn't know what day it was just that she was safe, but Tony wasn't she fell apart as Rhodey carried her to the back entrance, he knew about Tony's bug box and knew she would need it. Crying Pepper was scanned and found one bug, she crushed it and burn the remains. Rhodey took her to the armoury to stitch her up and who was standing in the armoury, Tony's armoury, shocked her.

"What are you going to do here, Tony." Howard asked, his son was busy making a new weapon for Stane that should blow up when engaged, he would say it was put together wrong. Tony smiled up at his Dad, "Rhodey will modify the armour, Pepper will stay on com systems, Rhodey distracts Obidiah, you go out in the Iron Monger suit, I go out in my suit, Pepper's gets flown out then I'll come back and help Rhodey_** deal**_ with Stane." Howard saw something in Tony there he didn't like, something bordering on villainous, he was about to cross that invisible line all heroes have, would he be able to stop himself? If he couldn't, Howard would have to, he pushed the schematics out of the way of his desk and looked Tony dead in the eye, "You're not going to kill him, Tony." Tony looked up at his father in disgust,  
"No, I could never, that would put me on his level, the police or...how could you even think that about me?" Tony was hurt, "If he hurt you or Rhodey or Pepper again and I had no other option no I wouldn't think twice about it and I wouldn't lose any sleep over it. I protect my family first, if he crosses the line i will meet him over there."  
"Then how to you expect to get back? Huh, because Rhodey and I will only be able to get you if your not far in, but you're not planning to cross the line, you're planning to get as far away from the line as possible. Do you think Pepper will stay with you to watch that happen?" Howard yelled,  
"Bringing Pepper into this is low, I have not crossed the line, I don't want to cross that line but i will do what I have to..."  
"Stop saying that! You know that if there is no other option then and only then, like if the police, the army the navy everyone is gone and nobody on planet Earth can help you then..."  
"You mean like S.H.E.I.L.D?" Tony's voice was cold and hard, it scared Howard a little then he was angry again,  
"What's that meant to mean?"  
"Oh so 'weapons never solve a problem they only make more' was a lie Mr I designed the helicarrior's weapons and engines. YOU USED TO MAKE WEAPONS AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"  
"Why would you need to know!"  
"Because I didn't think we had secrets, Dad, I though we were honest because we were all each other had left." Tony had that hurt look on his face again, "but the things I found out, the vault has some nasty stuff, weapons. S.H.I.E.L.D's weapons are very high tech, you could have told me or included me..."  
"You are a child Tony, this doesn't concern you," Howard turned to walk away from Tony,  
"So you wait until I think you're dead to find it all out the hard way, and have to clean up the mess on my own." Howard stopped and turned to face Tony again,  
"What are you saying, Tony."  
"Stane put the vault stuff out on the street, super villains got it and it nearly killed Whitney, I had to clean up your mess so don't even start about my age because since you were gone I had to be the hero, it isn't as easy as it looks,"  
"I know, Tony, but Rhodey could have..."  
"He couldn't fly the armour to save his life until Pepper and I were captured," Howard laughed at this, that sounded like Rhodey. Tony smiled, at least he wasn't mad anymore. They both fell silent when Stane entered the room, he walked up to Tony, Stane's two biggest thugs behind him , "Grab the boy," Stane ordered and they grabbed a struggling Tony, Howard fought after him but Stane pushed him back as Tony was carried out, "You want him back alive you do what I say, do I make myself clear Stark?"  
"Crystal."

"Whitney! Get out right now you little..." Pepper went off on one. Rhodey tried to calm her down,  
"Pepper, relax, she's with us now. She's going to help us get Tony back." Pepper pouted then nodded, she took the blue prints out of her pocket and sprawled them across the desk,  
"This is what he want done," Pepper said, still unamused Whitney was next to her. Rhodey looked at it and laughed, only Tony would think of this,  
"He's modified the hulk buster, it should take out Stane but if not..."  
"If not you three have us as backup." The three spun around, Whitney spoke first breaking the long and awkward silence,  
"Nick fury! How did you get in..."  
"You left the door unlocked," Fury said, "Also when Tony Stark went missing so did Iron Man, plus who else has the money spare time and boredom to be Iron Man."  
"You only figured it out now didn't you, General?" Pepper laughed, a few agents snickered but then grew serious again, Fury surprised them all by smiling,  
"Just because that's true doesn't mean it isn't so painfully obvious nobody would know. Stane has been on our watch list since the plane crash, we have noticed him going to the basement a lot but if we blow our way in it collapses the building, he hid them well." Pepper knew there was a reason that there were no windows, she thought of Tony again, hat horrible ache in her chest returned. Rhodey looked at her with sympathy, he couldn't image going through that. Then having to leave Tony, all alone, "Pepper is Howard alive?" Fury asked, in an unusually caring voice, "Yes, but they might not be for long, Tony has to design weapons for Stane, as does Howard but they have put in intensional flaws, only after hnading them over did Stane threaten to kill them if they don't work," Her voice broke on the last word and Whitney gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

Tony was hurt bad, he was refusing to co-operate and wouldn't design anything else. The thugs had their own means of making someone do what they wanted, Stane used replsor tech. Tony just took it all and refused to make anything else. The thugs lifted him and carried him to face Stane. Stane smiled and held a glowing repulsor to Tony's heart implant, his eyes widened in shock, "You better hope your Dad works better, and does as told or else I doubt you will ever be getting out of this basement, alive."

* * *

**_Hey readers! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, thanks to x-Bolly-x for all the fav's and alerts._**

**_thanks to all reviewers and everyone reading this._**

**_The next chapter is going to be a looong one, lucky for the ones who want to read more i guess ;)_**

**_review please..._**

**_the buttons right there v  
v_**

**_ v  
_**


	15. Chapter 15, Stay safe, Pepper

Pepper had started to have nightmares again. Gene had slipped to the back of her mind. She didn't care about him anymore, she couldn't, and she only cared about getting Tony back. She woke each night to find herself crying; Tony was probably spilt up from Howard by now and if he wasn't he was going to try something then he could get hurt. Tony, her Tony, he was always trying to be the hero. But Gene, he was always the villain, she didn't know if she liked that about him or not. Tony could get killed doing what he does but Gene had control over any situation, he had leverage. He used it to hurt people but he never tried to hurt her, until she hurt him. What if she had never said that, would Stane have got the Starks? Would Tony have had to think he lost his father yet again? Tony, everything she thought about came back to him. She played with her Iron Man plushie, she looked at her clock, and it was four in the morning. She noticed a picture taken a while ago beside it, Tony with his arm around her waist pulling bunny ears with Rhodey as Rhodey did the same with him. Gene was on the other side of Pepper, his arm draped around her shoulder, his other hand in his pocket. The four were laughing, smiling at each other, they looked like best friends _**(this is the link for the picture **__**.com/art/we-used-to-be-friends-181831001?q=sort%3Atime+gallery%3Astroppypoppy&qo=0**__** .)**_Her eyes filled with tears, the things she would have done differently. She wouldn't throw the rings in the dragons mouth, so Gene would show he was the Mandarin and Tony wouldn't show he was Iron Man, Rhodey wouldn't have got hurt either. Then she though if Gene wasn't beside her she would have been eaten, and probably blasted down trying to leave the dragon by accident, if Gene made one jerky move, Tony would go nuts. Rhodey, he had already opened the face plate but if Gene was in the mandarin outfit would he? She looked down to see she was still holding the picture, she threw it across the room and it smashed against the wall. Rhodey ran in to see the shattered picture frame, realising the picture he looked at Pepper, curled up with her plushie. "He ruined everything. It's his fault Tony's gone," Whitney walked in, she was staying over, Rhodey slept on the sofa, he was such a gentlemen Whitney had joked earlier to him. She didn't like Pepper, but she hated her upset. She didn't know why but couldn't stop herself walking in and sitting next to Pepper, she then gave her a hug. What shocked her more was Pepper hugged back. They had found something in common, Tony. "He really is Rhodey she's right, But my Dad wants him out of the picture too." Rhodey's face fell,  
"Too?"

"Tony isn't going to make it if we don't get to them, Rhodey you know that." Pepper looked at Whitney. It seemed that when Obadiah broke Whitney, he broke the feud between the girls. They understood each other now, and knew the pain the other was going through. They had both lost the closest person to them, the only person who understood them. Pepper said she was fine and everyone left her room. She waited about 20 minutes until everyone was asleep then she crept outside for a walk, she had to clear her head. Her leg ached; she should be sitting down, not walking out in the pouring rain in a pair of sweats and a baggy Iron Man shirt. She breathed in the air; nothing clears your head better then rainy air. Her red hair clung to her face, tears ran with the rain and she turned into the armoury to get dry, she walked down from where they hang out to the entrance to the armoury. Normally when she came in at that time she saw Tony fast asleep with his goggles on over yet another, new armour. She normally would wake him up and bring him back to the house, laughing at his panda eyes from the goggles. She went to enter the code when she heard a voice behind her, "I always liked this place, kind of ironic that there are only 3 seats, isn't it?" Pepper's blood ran cold. That voice, that cold uncaring voice which at one stage she was close to being in love with, She felt a mixture of fear and joy as she turned around to confirm what her mind already knew, "Oh my gosh…" Pepper mumbled, looking back up at the area they hung out. It was him, standing there with a smug look on his face, it was Gene.

Stane was in his office smiling out the window. Howard was a puppet without Tony, and it was fun to see the young Stark suffer. The boy who was going to get him fired, the boy who should have been dead along with his father, the boy who had broke his daughter's heart. Yes, it was good to watch him suffer, to not know if he would even wake up the next day, to discover how much voltage his implant would take before going into cardiac arrest, this was the most fun Stane had had in a while, then he would eliminate the Mandarin and take his rings. Merged with the Iron Man armour he would be unstoppable. He was bored, time to go visit Tony again. He practically skipped down the stairs with his thugs behind. Opening Tony's door he was a met by a shocking sight. He heard a faint warning sound coming from a collapsed Tony on the floor. His ark reactor was flashing a horrible crimson red and blood was dripping off the sides. "Tony?" Stane said running over to him, he had to get to the medical suite but then people would know he had Tony, and as soon as he woke up he would say about Howard. Howard, he could think of something if given the supplies. He called for the thugs to bring down everything from the medical suite to Howard's basement room. They brought the stuff in to a confused looking Howard, the next sight made Howard feel sick deep in the pit of his stomach. Stane was carrying a beat up Tony, he wasn't awake and his chest was covered in blood, "Tony! What did you do to him!" he cried,  
"He was fine when I left in yesterday, but when I came in he was like this!"  
"He could have been like this all night!"  
"If you want him alive you will have to work fast," the thugs brought the drip and bed in for the finishing touch, "Please Howard,"  
"You only want to help him to hurt him again." Howard spat, Stane raised an eyebrow,  
"Isn't that better than dead?"

"Gene…" Pepper started, Gene flashed down towards her and took off the rings.  
"Miss me?" He said with a smile,  
"Not as much as I miss Tony." She whimpered. How could Gene come back? "Gene what are you doing here…" Gene brought a hand to her mouth and muttered shhh and moved a step closer to her, "I missed you," she felt a strange feeling inside her, she couldn't decide if it was happiness or despair, she let that feeling take over, it was confusion, she concluded. She should have stayed in the house. "Nightmares?" he asked, "I swear it wasn't me this time." He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. She held her breath, "Gene, don't,"  
"Why not?" Why not take a chance with him, why not live a little more than she could with Tony. "Because I love Tony." She said backing into a wall. Gene looked angry; his fist pounded the wall and inch away from her head. She didn't flinch, she just looked at him, was her friend still in there? "Why is it always him," he moved closer to her, "try it with me."  
"You're evil," she said looking away,

"Come to the dark side, we have cookies," he laughed centimetres away from her face. She was aware of his nervous breathing, "You may even like the taste of the dark side,"  
"My heart belongs to the hero." She said, Gene smiled,  
"So poetic, try this, a villain I may be but I am waiting hopelessly, longing, crying out for the girl on the good side, who is in love with a fool, if only, if only her eyes were not blind. If only, if only she saw in my mind. If only, if only she knew, villainy is more fun with two," Gene leaned so close to Pepper she couldn't move. Her heart was about to beat right out of her chest.

"Pepper?" Rhodey said walking into her room at five to see she was gone, he woke Whitney and they headed for the armoury.

"Stop, Gene just stop." Pepper felt a tear escape. Gene wiped it away,  
"You see how much pain he is causing you? I wouldn't do that, I'd make sure no one hurt you," he grabbed her hand, "Pepper I'll be you dream,"  
"No matter what Gene, He's Edward your Jacob. He's Prince Charming you're Buttons. He's Tony, You're just…"  
"Gene!" Rhodey gasped, he wanted to get him away from Pepper, she was hurt and scared, and he was the last thing she needed. Gene thrust his lips onto Pepper's as Rhodey ran for him, at first Pepper pushed away at him but then stopped struggling. Rhodey knocked Gene over and wrestled him on he ground, leaving a confused Pepper, not knowing what just happened. Whitney ran up to Pepper and made sure she was OK, she nodded absently. "Stay away from her," Rhodey said punching Gene in the face,  
"Oh, that's my man," Whitney laughed, Pepper smiled, her face fell when Gene spoke, "Pepper, think about it, that kiss meant something to you. I mean more to you than Tony ever could." He sucker punched Rhodey, who fell back and hit his head off the concrete, then Gene put on the rings, Whitney was easy to deal with. Pepper started backing away, "Pepper I love you, you feel the same way and you know it, stop lying to yourself, Tony is nothing compared to what we could be." A flustered Pepper started to run but met a wall, she turned with a startled look on her face Gene was coming up fast, and Whitney looked at them in horror. "I love Tony, Gene I'm sorry I know we have something but it's nothing like with Tony. He makes me feel safe, protected and happy. When I'm with you I'm just mad and afraid." Gene put his armoured hand on her shoulder, "Come with me and let's try and change your mind," she ducked out of his grip and ran out into the rain, she didn't know where she was running just that she wanted far away from Gene. The rain was heavier now, she ran and ran until she tripped and fell down the man-hole that was the backup entrance to the armoury. Gene stood where she fell, confused to where she had gone, her eyes were squinted tight and her hand clung on to the bar of the ladder for support, to stop a long fall. Gene flashed away. She opened her eyes and steadied herself on the ladder. She looked down to she Gene had appeared in the armoury, he looked all around for Pepper, and then noticed the upward tunnel. She looked around frantically and saw a small nook in the wall, she would fit. She crawled in as Gene levitated up the tunnel. Coming out the man-hole at the top he sighed, "Pepper, I'm going to go see Tony. Do you want to come? I'm sure he'll be _dying _to see you." Pepper curled into a ball and scrunched her eyes closed. Gene laughed as he flashed out. Pepper started crying, she cried so far for what felt like hours, then she drifted asleep.

Tony's heart was failing. Howard couldn't do much but slow it down; he needed Tony awake to tell him how this thing in his chest worked. He replaced wires and reconnected what looked like it should go together then suddenly it turned blue again. Howard looked at it and smiled, he did it. He stitched up around the implant to stop the bleeding, he stitches slid under the glowing ark reactor and Howard put Tony's heart on charge. He didn't want Tony going back to that other room, where he might not come back. Howard sighed, if only Trish knew they were down here. Trish would get them out; she'd get the board to fire Stane too. And Stark International would return to its former glory. Tony started to wake up, his eyes flashed open and he looked startled, he sat up quickly and felt the pain in his chest, grabbing his chests he slumped down. "Tony, are you ok?" Howard asked, Tony nodded, "What happened?"

_Flashback  
Stane had left Tony again; he was alone and could let the pain show. His shirt was ripped at the ark reactor; he grabbed the light that was turning a sickly yellow, the stage before it was nearing meltdown. He sat down and felt the pain of the past 3 hours. Stane wouldn't get anymore from him, he had nothing over him anymore; he didn't have Pepper. Pepper, he hoped she was okay, thinking about her his chest ached more. He looked at the ark light, it was changing colour slowly. Suddenly it flashed crimson red and it felt like a million knives were thrust into his chest, he screamed in pain. He fell of the seat and on the floor, he noticed blood dripping on the floor, discovering the crimson colour of his ark reactor was it was filling up with blood, it burst at the side and he writhed in pain. He called for help, Stane, O'Brian anyone he just wanted help! The black spots of unconsciousness drifted over his eyes, he blinked them back and tried to stand. He was losing that fight. He fell landing on his side, giving into the unconsciousness and praying Stane would come back sooner rather than later. _

"That was about one in the morning," Tony finished, his voice was dry and hoarse. Howard looked at him, silenced by the story, "So you were left there for 11 hours?" Tony nodded absently; he wondered how Rhodey was doing with the suit, if he was going to be able to do it. He wanted to know Pepper was Ok, that Rhodey had taken her to hospital. She probably had a section of the F.B.I or knowing Pepper S.H.I.E.L.D looking for them both. Knowing Pepper, they'd be out of there in a week.

"Pepper? You in here?" Rhodey called, he started climbing up the ladder to look for her. There, in one of the huge holes bore into the wall in the explosion, was Pepper. She was fast asleep; tears still stained her face from the previous night. He lifted her carefully and struggled down the ladder, Whitney sighed and helped him. "Why are you being so nice to her?" Rhodey glared, it wasn't like the youngest Stane to be nice. "Normally you hate Pepper, what's the reason?"  
"Same reason I didn't like her," She said looking Rhodey, "Tony." Rhodey chewed the side of his mouth. Well this relationship is going well, he though. "I mean I was jealous of her then I grew accustomed to it, we both have lost our closest friend Rhodey. I didn't mean…"  
"It's fine, Whitney I do understand really. It always Tony, with everything it's always Tony. But he doesn't just get the perks you know, he gets the suffering and the villains, the things that make people shudder. Tony gets everything, even if he doesn't want it." Whitney saw the pain in his eyes. She never thought about how he must feel, being Iron Man's best friend. Never knowing if he will come back, and then watching him as Tony, struggling to cope still but hanging in there. To see his dark side, to see him when he's depressed, to laugh with him when he's happy but never knowing if that thing in his chest would give out. Tony could fall over and die any second of everyday. Rhodey was closer to him than a brother was, he did everything for him, it must be hard, to be the voice of reason with such a crazy life.

She was running, why was she always running? Why is her life so crazy? She saw flashes on the walls of the weeks where she didn't know who Iron Man was, her first weeks with Tony. Pepper saw her past year flashing on walls in her head. She skidded to a stop at a huge wall, what next? What was the part in her complicated life? Tony appeared next to her. "Tony?" she was dreaming, she was sure of it.  
"Pepper, I don't have much time, Rhodey has to develop that armour now! You need to tell him the passcode Potts18 it will put up a new security and Gene wont be able to flash in," Tony started to pixelate, " I'm sorry Pepper this is experimental tech I wont be able to stay much longer."  
"Tony, are you ok there?" she choked, Tony looked sheepish,  
"Lets just say it was a good thing this projects you typically not you as you are."  
"How bad is it?"  
"He really needs to hurry Pepper,"  
"Tell me!" she yelled.

Rhodey noticed Pepper stir in her sleep; he thought quickly and hooked her up to the old dream projector, "He really needs to hurry Pepper…"

"Pepper I might not make it much longer, my heart took some serious damage. Please just repeat the password and promise to help Rhodey with the armour, get Roberta get anyone you can, Stane has a plan and so far, I really don't like where it's going." Pepper nodded and walked up to him, her hand ran right through him. He looked at her apologetically, "Even in a dream I can't get to you," she sighed and put her hand to her head, "Potts18, it locks Gene out. Hulk-buster has to be modified now, I will fly in the stealth armour and when Stane doesn't except it I beat the crap out of him." Tony glared to her and took a step forward, His expression was angry but still sympathetic, "You are not coming back in I've told you! Pepper, promise me you'll keep Rhodey calm…"

"…he does his best not to show it, but I know this is seriously draining on him. I could never forgive myself if something happened to him." Tony just looked sad and hurt now. Rhodey reached his hand to the monitor, "Tony," his face was twisted into a painful squint, he brought his other hand to cover his eyes and stifled a sob. Whitney knew it was best to let him be.

"I promise." Pepper said, "Tony, what happening to you?" He had started flickering,  
"I told you this was experimental tech, Pepper I need you to just go to sleep now Ok?" Pepper shook her head,  
"No, because then I will wake up in reality, there's no your in reality but you are here." Tony went to touch her hand, it just passed through it.  
"I'm not really here either, Pep. I need you to help Rhodey right now."  
"Why don't you pop into one of his dreams?" she questioned, her eyes filling up with tears, Tony laughed,  
"He hasn't slept at all, you know Rhodey, he's going to wear himself out. What you need to remeber is to tell him i'm fine, don't tell him I got hurt just tell him to hurry on the armour. Pepper just closer your eyes..."  
"I can't wake up without you again Tony!"  
"The sooner you wake up the sooner you have your big rescue, then you wont have to worry about Gene or anything." she closed her eyes and drifted back into reality, "stay safe, Pepper."

* * *

**_Hi, sorry it took me longer than normal to update, I had a spanish test, but no tests now so i should be updating more :)_**

**_review please :)_**


	16. Chapter 16 alternate universe

He stood there for a moment, looking at her dream. He wanted to break down that wall and protect her from what ever was coming. He sighed, He watched as his hand slid through the wall. "Right, I'm not really here," he watched as the dream collapsed, Pepper woke up. He put his hand on the wall again and slid his arm through, he smiled then put his leg through he finally jumped through the wall. He was in the unconscious mind of the universe. He walked around, people waking and sleeping. Was he is the universal unconsciousness or was he in a further part of Pepper's mind. Looking for the wall he passed through he realised it was gone, Pepper was awake so this couldn't be her head. A shift occured, knocking him over, a red vortex opened out infront of him. Tony being Tony he walked in, not knowing what was happening to him.

"Tony?Tony what did you do! Did you go into a negative zone or something?" Howard wailed. Tony wasn't only under the control of the dream helmet they made quickly to get a message out to Pepper, he was surviving on it. He had gone into a new state of consciousness. If he died in what ever world he was in, there was a small change the helmet would fry his brain, killing him instantly. "You better find someone as smart as you to help."

It was a huge place, It looked just like New York. Tony walked up to a building he new well, Stark tower. Was this a new form of his world, was he home? He touched the wall and didn't pass through. He closed his eyes, opening them the vortex had left him in the basement. Hearing resricted cries he ran to the door of the room he was kept in a few hours ago. He saw the blue skinny jeans with the red stripe and a v-neck tight red top, blood covering the centre. Two armed thugs attacking the person dressed so familarly tied to a chair, this could be Tony. It was exactly the same senario except for one crutical fact, the person in the red shirt was a girl.

"What do you know about the Mandarin? You know who she is don't you?" The thugs yelled. Tony was listening intently, Mandarin, she? The girl raised her head and spat blood into the thugs faces, causing them to smack her around the head. "Who is the Mandarin, Stark?" Stark? This was conisidence, it was a popular last name.  
"The day i give away Ironette's secret identity is the day i tell you thugs anything." Stark smiled, her cut face lit up.  
"I knew you were connected to the Ironette. We will have to inform Stane about this." the thugs walked to the door, the girl threw her head over her shoulder,  
"Tell Ms. Stane i said hi." she laughed, Tony hid as the thugs walked away, catching the door before it closed. Stark, Ironette? He needed answers. he closed the door and the girl tried to get up, "Who's there?" he froze, "Boys, this isn't funny. Whitney I swear if thats you then..."  
"who the hell are you?" Tony spun around to see what looked like Whitney but like Obidiah at the same time, "Well you can stay here, I don't have time to deal with you now."  
"Stane what the hell are you playing at i swear..."  
"Relax Stark! I just got you a buddy." Tony was shoved into a chair facing the girl, his hands tied to it as she was to hers, "Play nice." Stane laughed leaving. The girl glared at Tony,  
"Who are you and why are you dressed like me?"

He was wearing the exact same outfit, more baggy to be fair and a turtle neck but other than that, right down to the blood on his shirt. His hair colour matched hers, his eyes the same icy blue. His red sneakers worn down more on one side then the other. "I was going to ask you the same." she smiled, he was confident,  
"Say our names on three?"  
"One," he smirked,  
"Two,"  
"Three."

"Toni Stark,"  
"Tony Stark," they looked at each other in shock,  
"Age 16," they said in unison, "Best friend Rhodey, Mom died in car accident, Dad down the hall. Ark reactor in my chest and the Mandarin was one of my closest friends." they still were shocked, this was all said in unison. They were both Tony/Toni Stark. "What's your real first name?" Tony asked,  
"Antoniette, Like Marie Antoniette. Yours?"  
"Anthony, like Mark Anthony." she smiled. This Tony wasn't different to her. But how was he here, she didn't notice she stated her question aloud, "Consciousness helmet, I guess I passed into an,"  
"Alternate universe," they said together.

"So who is your Mandarin?" Tony asked her, she was deep in thought and dropped her head.  
"Genna Khan, daughter of Xin Ghang. She nearly killed me and Steve." Tony's brow furrowed,  
"Steve?"  
"My best...boy friend. Sorry not used to it."  
"I know the feeling."  
"So is your girlfriennd Stevie Rogers?" she questioned, seemed logial to her. And she was good at logic.  
"Pepper Potts."  
"Okay then, far off there. Steve is Captain America...Do you have a Captain America?"  
"Nope, just the Hulk and Me...I mean-My friend Iron Man, and His friend War Machine. Rescue is Iron Man's girl friend."  
"Your Iron Man, Rhodey is war Machine and this Pepper girl is rescue?" Toni asked, again logic.  
"Yeah," he laughed, "Your Ironette i presumme."  
"Correct. Genius you are." then she realised he was her...she was him...they were each other."Crap sorry you are a genius." as sooned as she said this a flash appear. Tony looked up at the blue figure. With an american theme, "Your British aren't you?" He said sarcastically.  
"Cap! You found me!" cried Toni. This 'Cap' hugged her and brought her close.  
"I promised I would." Tony dropped his head, _"I'll come back for you Tony." "I know you will, Pep."  
"_This is Tony, Tony Stark" Toni told the blue American Man, "But you're Toni Stark."  
"Alternate universe." they said together again. Just then Stane burst in, "Crap."  
"Stop talking together you're freaking me out Stark squared!"  
"Captain America!You were a fool to come here...wait, Stark squared?"  
"Hi, I'm Toni Stark," Toni waved,  
"Hi, I'm Tony Stark," Waved tony. Stane backed up as Captain America grabbed them transporting them to Toni's lab. It was huge, Much like Tony's but in Stark Tower's hidden floor. He looked at the armours and thought of his beloved burnt armoury. "Tony? You ok?" Toni asked. He nodded.  
"Right so Amy Parks is destroying central Park. Hey Toni," Rhodey said walking past her, looking into a clipboard. This Rhodey wore his Rhodey's jacket but as long as Pepper's shirt and blue leggings. "The maggia and the Tong are killing each other yet again, but Project Pegasues is a little too quiet so I'm running a systems check, Hey Toni." Rhodey said passing Tony. Suddenly Rhodey stopped walking and turned, "Toni? Why is there two of you? Break up with Steve and decide you're the only one worthy of dating you?" This as so like this Rhodey,  
"Acctually, this Tony is from an alternate universe." Rhodey raised an eyebrow at Tony, staring widely.  
"What?"  
"Dude, you're a girl."

Pepper woke up in the armoury, to find Rhodey had seen the whole dream. She walked up to him and tried to comfort him, "Get away from me Pepper." the voice was alien, it wasn't Rhodeys. He walked to the other side of the room, Whitney put her hand on his shoulder, "Rhodey, honey, whats wrong?" he shrugged her off,  
"Don't honey me, 'I'm only going out with him to make him jealous'" her eyes widened in shock,  
"How did you..."  
"Tony has your Dad's office wired, and you! You left him there by hiself, you both were planning to lie to me and i'm so sick of the whole wounded depressed Bella Swan thing you're doing, Pepper!" Whitney turned Rhodey to face her, "No we're talking about this, you know i didn't mean..."  
"You did, Stane. Gosh no wonder Tony stayed away from you."  
"Does this mean we're..."  
"There never was Whitney, I was your 'look I can get a guy I don't need you' guy, but Tony isn't here so cut the crap." Whitney was about to burst into tears,  
"Rhodey..." she sobbed,  
"Get out,"  
"You have no right!" Rhodey turned to face Pepper, the fire in her eye, he hadn't seen it for so long, Pepper was slowly coming back, "Apologize to her now!"  
"No, and you can get out with her."  
"Make me. Have you got a controller disk or something, you're so out of character!"  
"Piss off, Bitch." he said pushing her shoulders, she grabbed him trying to leave,  
"Call me a bitch one more time," Pepper was there, he had to keep pressing buttons. Every word he said he meant, but just to test, he had to let his emotions take over,  
"Fine, you know you have changed you moany bitch,"  
"What?"  
"Since Gene hurt you you became girlish and sensitive and wont fight back, You abandoned Tony. You kissed Gene while Tony is rotting where ever you left him. Your a lying, depressed, cheating, annoying little pathectic excuse for a person. Your Whitney, no wonder Tony started to date you, the real deal was taken so he went for the knock off." Pepper let go of him and turned away, his Pepper was gone. Until she turned around and punched him in the face. "I am nothing like Whitney, I didn't abanndon him he made me leave! Gene kissed me, i have a right to be depressed, I have circuits where i should have veins. My boyfriend could be dead, my Dad want nothing to do with me and my so called best friend is calling me a bitch! If you ever dare say anything like that again you will wish i left it at a bloody nose." she stormed out of the armory,  
"Welcome back," The computer chirped, even the machine missed her.

"Right uh Toni with an I how do we get Tony with a Y back to his universe?" Rhodey said, bringing her hand to her head, ever since the attack things have been hard,

_"Toni, just tell me what you're so excited about!" Howard asked. She laughed,_  
_"No way, you have to come to the testing grounds." Howard opened the car door for her, he eyes widened as she saw a bomb heading for the car, "DAD LOOK OUT!" It hit the van, she made out the Stark logo on it before it exploded. She woke up under a building that was blown up. Her chest was covered in blood, a metal pillar had fallen on her, bringing a beam down and it pierced her chest. She struggled to climb out of the smoking building, the road was closed off but Rhodey ran into the building, "TONI! TONI ARE YOU OKAY?" She saw her slid out, badly beat up , "oh my..."  
"Just get me to my lab, but we need to find my..."  
"The terrorist group that shot at your car has him, he's pressumed dead, Toni." She cried for weeks on end, even after she got fixed up.  
"Promise me you won't do anything reckless that could put you in that situation again,"  
"Please, I'm Ironette...what could happen?" she would laugh. then that group would talk on TV again about what money they want, thew news would be annoced that the Howard Stark case has been dropped and he is presummed to be dead or close to it. Toni blew up things when she was upset, at least she got to test her new weapon targetting_

"Same way he got here! You remember my mind helmet?" Toni chirped happily, rubbing her wrist burns. Steve stood up at shook his head. _  
"NO,_ not after the last time_, _you nearly died!_"_ He couldn't go through that again,

_"Toni, this isn't safe." he said nervously. "Don't do it I mean think..."  
"I have! This is going to work I will be able to get into Genna's mind and find out where she's keeping my Dad." Toni smiled. She was so close to finding him.  
"You can't what if you get stuck there of she kills you!"  
"With her mind?" Toni riased an eyebrow,  
"Hey I don't understand this you are the genius here not me! I don't know how this works!" Toni brought her mouth to his in an attempt to shut him up,  
"I'll be fine, I always am." she slid the helmet on and slipped into unconsciousness._

_An hour later Toni still wasn't awake, Steve sat nervously by her side. Suddenly her heart rate slowed as did her breathing. "Toni?" What ever was happening in her head, it was killing her. "TONI!" He couldn't take the helmet off in case it killed her but he had no idea how to wake her up. He plugged in her heart in a desperate attempt tp keep her alive. Her eyes opened and glowed a strange purple. "Steve get me out of here!" her eyes returned to normal and fell back asleep._

"It was sheer luck you left the designs on the shelf otherwise..." Toni held his hand and smiled at him. Tony had an idea,  
"How did you get the message through to Steve?"  
" I was knocked out. Fallinng aslep would do the same job buut what message would you send?" Toni asked him,  
"I don't know how did you get Toni_ back?"  
_"I uh wiped out the world she was in, it was only a dream. Stark, this world is real to us you can't wipe it." Steve informed him, Toni laughed,  
"You didn't 'wipe' it, you wiped me from it. You'd need a powercore and a really strong ark reactor."  
"I have both," Tony smiled.

Pepper ran back into the armoury and grabbed the stealth armour. "KID! What are you doing?" Nick asked as she suited up,  
"What Rhodey should have done a long time ago, I'm going to get Tony." She disappeared, Poor fury didn't know about an invisible armour. He ran to the house to find Rhodey with a bag of ice and a fat lip. "Potts has gone after Stark."

Tony was still out cold, Howard was in disbelief, his son was in a coma and he didn't know how to get him out. He felt a hand on his houlder but saw nothing. Another hand covered his mouth, he struggled against the thing he couldn't see, "Relax it's just me," he recognized Pepper's voice, "Tony has an invisable armour, I borrowed now make it look like i'm not here." Howard resummed his pose. For the first time Pepper looked at the bed, she gasped and backed away. When she hit a wall she slid down it crying, she cut the voice output, and cried as hard as ever. "Pepper? He's alive, I don't know for how much longer. We need to get him to his lab now otherwise I can't run a proper scan, does that armour have weapons?" she activated voice output and choked,  
"Yeah, it does."  
"Good, All he needs is that helmet, the rest of the stuff is to make stane think he's in a coma. How quickly can you turn of the rooms defence systems?"  
"Done, Tony's armour is good at hacking."  
"Right I'll un-plug Tony you take out the guards outside." She flew out and opened the door she a come in. A sonic blast took care of the dogs and guards, now for Tony. Howard came running out, she made herself visable, Tony lay lifeless in Howard's arms, she tried to remeber he was alive. She activated stealth and broke into the vault, grabbing Madame Masque's mask she flew back down and gave it to Howard, "Turn into O'Brian, It will cause less suspiction." He noded and did so just as Stane came in, "O'Brian, what are you doing?"  
"Stark wasn't co-operating, so I took the boy and am standing out here until he learms to play nice."  
"Very good, I think I'll go in and see him."  
"Yes, sir." Stane walked towards Howards room to find it empty, Pepper turned visable and kicked him in. Locking te door she reactivated defenses, he wasn't getting out, Howard walked up to the window and took of the mask, cuasing Stane to yell more, He put the mask back on and followed Pepper , She got the to Stane's office via a trap door, Howard turned into Stane and called for trish, "Yes Mr. Stane?" She said running in, flustered. Howard smiled and took of the mask, she gasped,  
"Stane's had me in the basement for a while, not the whole time I've been...dead...I like to switch captures." He winked at her, "I need your help, Trish."  
"Anything, Howard." Pepper turned visable Scaring Trish half to death but then pulled foward Tony, her eyes widened, "Oh my..."  
"Stane, the Mandarin and alot of people have things against Tony."  
"Why? He's only a child?"  
"He's Iron Man." Pepper said opening her mask. "And we need you to destroy any evidence provint it."

S.H.E.I.L.D marched into Stark international with Rhodey and Whitney leading, They charged into Stane's office and were shocked by what they saw, Trish and Howard at the computers destroying all of Stane's Iron Man research, Pepper sat in the corner, with the helmet of the armour at her side, cradeling Tony. Rhodey saw them first, "TONY!" he cried running over to him, Pepper looked up and glared at Rhodey. Rhodey stopped in his tracks, he'd never seen her look at anyone, not even Whitney, in that way. She looked back down at Tony and made sure the helmet keeping him alivewasn't moving. She slid the cushion trish brought up under his head and walked away from Rhodey. "Pepper?" She ignored him. Fury stepped infront of her,  
"Answer him Potts," She turned back grabbed the helmet and turned invisable again. "Stark, what are you doing?"  
"Destroying Stane's data on Iron Man," He replied,  
"And saving all the video footage of what he did to the starks to a ecternal ghost drive then bringing it to you. There's no way of helping Tony until we shut down the building then we can get out," Trish informed him, "We need the data first because Tony wanted to see if he could get back himself."  
"When did he tell you this?" Fury barked,  
"He said it before he put the helmet on, if wasn't back in 4 days start panicking, don't worry before that, I'll get out." Howard choked looking at Tony,  
"How long has it been?"  
"3 days 22 hours and 30 minutes" Pepper became visable again,  
"Then we have and hour an a half to think of a plan."

Tony was pacing back and foward, he coulden't get through to his Dad but Toni nearly had a connection with his pod, someone would answer. Steve and Rhodey were in the corner watching them "It's scary how alike they are!" Rhodey whispered,  
"They are the same person, but there's something off about him. The sooner she gets him back the better."  
"What? I like Tony. He's like Toni but in a more, uh..."  
"You fancy him don't you?" Steve smiled, Rhodey hit him in the arm,  
"EWW NO! He's the guy version of my best friend, excuse me for taking time to word it, jerk." Steve laughed, but there was still something dark about this Tony he didn't like.

"Tony, I've got it!" Toni beamed, he turned around to see his number dialing on the big screen.

"I am not having this argument Pepper, no!"  
"Rhodey you know I could get him out!"  
"How do we get you out then?"  
"I..." she was interrupted by Tony's pod going of, no recognizing the number she almost hung up...but what if. "Hello?"  
"Pepper! That could be anyone!" Rhodey snarled, just then a hologram rose from Tony's phone. Pepper saw a girl who looked uncannily like Tony, right up to the scar under her eye.  
"I'm guessing you're Pepper, My name's Toni Stark,"  
"Stop confussing her!"  
"Then you talk to her!"  
"I would be you're hoggin the screen!"  
"Play nice!" Rhodey's eyes bugged,  
"Was that me?"  
"Nope me, Hi I'm Jamie Rhodes," Alternate Rhodey chirped, Real Rhodey sat down in disbelief, A hand pushed her to the side, and the girl who claimed to be Toni Stark came back on,  
"I know this is confusing, we're all confused to but She's him and i'm,"  
"Me." Tony steped into screen. Pepper dropped the phone in shock, grabbing it right before it hit the ground.  
"Tony?"  
"Hey Pepper...are you? Are you in the stealth armour?" Tony crossed his arms and Pepper laughed awkwardly, "I told you not to..."  
"When have I ever listened to..."  
"Anyone," Rhodey interrupted, Pepper set the phone down a walked up to Rhodey,  
"I am not in the mood for you Rhodes and i made that very clear earlier."  
"Woah, what happened to you two? I leave for a couple of days and now your at each others throats?" Tony asked. Toni looked away, he didn't realise how long he'd been gone. Put on top of that the time before he fell into the alternate universe. "Tony, You've been gone for 2 months. Pepper only came back about 2 weeks ago but in total 2 months." Rhodey broke,  
"And you haven't woke up for nearly 4 days, it's like you've gone into a..."  
"Coma." Toni finished, "Steve was right."  
"Who's Steve?" Pepper questioned,  
"You," Toni said as a side comment, "Steve how do we get him back? You got me out of the dream helmet thing can't you do it again?"  
"Toni, It was shear fluke, the computer figured it out not me..."  
"But can't you..."  
"Toni, I got you back yes but you weren't right for weeks. Right, ummm...Can you connect the helmet to a computer via USB?" Steve asked,  
"Yea, I can." Howard answered,  
"Good, do that and Rhodey, girl Rhodey, you hack into their comuter connect them both somehow." Tony then realised where he was going with this,  
"Toni, where's your dream helmet?" Steve smiled at him, maybe boy Stark wasn't so bad after all, Toni then twigged,  
"Ohhhhh that will work for sure! Welld donne, Stevie." Tony and Rhodey started laughing, "Grow up you two!"  
"Throw up you mean," Rhodey chuckled, Our Rhodey was baffeled,  
"Do you like her more than me, Tony?" He asked in paranoia,  
"I do, but I like Gene better than you right now." Pepper snapped,  
"Too far, Potts. You're lucky I don't hit girls,"  
"Niether do I but I'm willing to make an exception for you."

Stane got the guards who had woken from the sonic blast to let him out, he quickly pushed them in the cell, grabbed their guns and ran for his office, the one place the Starks would go before leaving.

"Potts, get off him!" Fury called, as Pepper was punching Rhodey in the face, he swung back.  
"You hit me!" she squealed,  
"You hit me first Pepper self defence!"  
"SO IS THIS!" she said kicking him,  
"Why don't you take that armour off and fight me!"  
"This armour is the only thing stopping me for whopping your ass, it's too heavy."  
"GUYS!" Tony called, The looked at the phone, "What happened between you?"  
"Gene came back..." Rhodey started then Pepper had him pinned against the wall. Her repulsor was inches away from his face, glowing and ready to fire, Fury pulled her arms down and pulled the struggling Pepper away from Rhodey, Tony had to know more, "What happened, what did he do!"  
"He showed how obvious the cracks were." Pepper said quietly, "I can't do this anymore, I'm done." And with that she walked out.  
"Rhodey, what did that scumbag do,"  
"He threatened you a few times, told Pepper how much better than you he was, tried to kidnap her and oh, never mind." Rhodey laughed awkardly, Tony glared at him, even though they weren't even in the same universe Rhodey felt the heat of the glare. "Rhodey, I won't ask again, what did he do?"  
"He...he kissed Pepper. Don't get mad at her it wasn't her fault..."  
"You let him do that?" Tony sounded more angry than ever before.  
"I only got to them when he did, I may have given him a black eye as a thank you."  
"Let me guess, he smashed you into a wall with those damn rings?"  
"Floor, actually."

"Mr. Stane, S.H.I.E.L.D is in your office, do you want me to let them know your coming?" A guard said seeing Stane,  
"No, where's Trisha?"  
"She went into your office about an hour ago and hasn't come out."  
"Stark."  
"What was that, sir?"  
"Nothing at all, get back to work." Stane walked to the door of his office. Down the hall he saw a girl in armour, the red hair gave it away as Pepper Potts. She was slumped over on the floor crying, She retracted her armour and kicked it away then started to cry harder, Stane saw his chance.

"How could he, he knew how upset she was he saw that! He stood by and watched her get the crap beat out of her then he kisses her?" Tony paced furiously, Steve stepped infront of him and looked him dead in the eye, "Where were you when she was getting beat up?" Tony dropped his head,  
"Sinking into the ocean, if I didn't make a distress call, he wouldn't be in that universe, or any universe that isn't afterlife related." Rhodey piped in,  
"What do you mean..." Steve started at Rhodey,  
"There's alot of things you can get yourself out of to save the person who means more to you than your own life," Toni said, she was shocked Steve didn't understand that. She walked over and stood by her Rhodey, she was confused and Toni wasn't making sense with this alternate universe junk. "Right well, We are ready here, I'm connecting to your computer now, have you got me?" girl Rhodey asked, "Yes I have you." Howard smiled.  
"Right, well Bye Tony!" Toni said hugging him,  
"Bye Toni," He hugged back,  
"I'll keep this line to your pod, we'll..."  
"keep in touch."  
"Yeah," She laughed, Tony put the helmet on,  
"Right, Mr Stark, Press activate In 3, 2..."  
"Everybody stop!" Stane burst in with a gun held to Pepper's head and his arm around her throat. "Stark...Is on his phone?"  
"Alternate universe," the Rhodey's said together.  
"Don't care, I only needed you to get everyones attension," He said to Pepper,  
"OBADIAH STANE STAND DOWN!" Nick Fury called with his gun raised, Obadiah pressed the gun further into Pepper's head. She whimpered in terror.

"Toni get off me!" Tony yelled,  
"No, you need to stay in the helmet ifyou wanna get back and help her, calm down, Tony!"  
"Howard?" Toni whispered,  
"I'm here."  
"Now."

"Stane, let her go." Fury belted,  
"Not until I do this," He spun around and shot Tony's helmet, right in the middle of the switch over. Tony's body jolted with electricity then fell lifeless again. In the alternate Universe Tony was thrashing and screaming in pain Steve held Toni back, "Toni! There's nothing you can do!"  
"I have to help him!"  
"You can't!" Tony stopped moving and his eyes shut as his head drifted to the side.  
"Tony!"

Another shot Nick Fury fell, S.H.I.E.L.D rushed to help him. A struggling Pepper cried out for Tony but Stane's grip tightened, He aimed his gun at Trish, "Traitor." He fired, She ducked out of the way ans hid under the table, He now aimed at Howard who was at Tony's side now, He didn't see the bullet, but Rhodey did. He pushed Howard out of the way to receive the full impact. He fell at Tony's side, To Rhodey's surprize Pepper tried to see if he was ok. Stane pushed her over to the boys and when she launched at him he hit her over the head with his gun. She fell to the other side of Tony. Stane kept his gun ready to fire and ran out.

The three friends lay on the ground, the craziness was not know, they only heard a faint mumble of their names in the background, Rhodey caugh Pepper's eye before they passed out, both mouthed I'm sorry then for all three the blackness won. None knew if they would wake up ever again.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger for ya! oooo! Heres hoping people are still ready this :)_**

**_Please review!_**

**_Except an update sometime this week and wikipedia has new news on season two :D_**

**_review plz xxxx  
_**


	17. Chapter 17, The Avenger Initative

**_Hey all! I just wanted to say thanks for all the favourites and views and thanks to anyone who has reviwed, okay back to the story :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Fury Got up and examined his wound. Nothing major, a minor graze...to the bone, he sighed at the fuss of S.H.I.L.D agents, "I've had worse, Stark, are they still alive?" Howard looked blankly at the children. His eyes fixed on Rhodey mainly, Why had he pushed him out of the way, "STARK!" Howard turned to glare at Fury,  
"I don't know, Fury. Have some patience, this is why I stopped S.H.I.E.L.D projects."  
"I thought it was to give your son a role model, but who cares what I think."  
"Thanks for telling him about that by the way, it was greatly appreciated. I stopped S.H.I.E.L.D. projects because my family kept getting hurt. Who was driving the car that caused Maria to crash? The guy you had me trying to eliminate." Hill pushed in front of the other agents, it was the first time she made herself obvious.  
"Director Fury, I think this is a help now ask questions later time." Fury nodded at her the the agents tried to help the three friends.

Toni was crying, bleary eyed she tried to set up some reboot system. Steve Tried to help but she shooed him away. Rhodey pulled him back beside her, "Just leave her, If anyone can help him its her,"  
"Rhodey, I hope you're right."

Rhodey opened his eyes to feel the pain of a bullet in his side. He had pushed Howard out of the way, he remembered that, out of the way from a bullet after Stane shot, "Tony!" He sat up quickly and looked around. He was in a white and black room, or at least it looked like a room.  
"I'm here," A familar voice greeted,  
"Tony!" Rhodey ran towards the voice, tears welled up in his eyes when he was his friend. A little more beat up than usual but still his Tony, "Please don't do something that stupid again ok? Text me in future?" Tony laughed and hugged him,  
"Will do. Rhodey, I'm so sor..."  
"Don't," Rhodey put his hand up to stop him, "I'm the one who got mad, and it's also kinda my fault Pepper's gone phsyco." Tony scowled,  
"No, it's his." They both knew who was implied. Both heads turned at the sound of a new voice,  
"Hello? I-is anyone here? I have Pepper spray! I think...somewhere," Tony's eyes lit up,  
"Pepper!"  
"Tony is that you? Where are you?" Tony looked around and saw a red dot, her knew it was her hair,  
"Turn left then walk...no Pepper your other left, yes good now walk forwards," She saw him and ran towards him, nearly knocking him over in a glomp-style hug. "Hey, Pep."  
"Oh my gosh Tony, I've missed you so much!" He smiled and held her close, he might not get the chance for much longer,  
"I've missed you too, and well done you gave Rhodey a shinner." Tony inclined his head behind Pepper, Rhodey smiled at her but received a deadly glare, Tony sighed, "Guys! Come on, I'm not mad at you Pepper Rhodey explained what happened, if anything I'm more pissed at Gene..."  
"You told him? What exactly did you say?" Pepper barked, Rhodey took an involantary step back,  
"I told him what happened,"  
"How much?"  
"All of it, Pepper Gene came on to yo..." Pepper lanched at Rhodey, sending him hurtling against the ground. Tony looked at them with horror,  
"Pepper, Pepper stop it leave him alone!" He cried, be she fought him more, Rhodey had started to fight back, she was really pissing him off now,  
"God, you're either super depressed and boring or super violent and stupid. What happened to Pepper?"  
"Rhodey don't even try that, how could you tell him about Gene?"  
"Pepper, I didn't mean..." She got off him and squated down to look him in the eye,  
"The hell you didn't." She turned to see Tony looking confused and upset, hurt even. "Tony, don't look at me like that."  
"He's your friend Pepper, you can't just beat him up cos your mad!"  
"Tony, A lot has happened since you left. The Gene thing only made it worse. Ask him why I got mad in the first place, I hope you have the same reaction." Tony helped Rhodey up.  
"Well?"  
"I...I showed Whitney the lab, and the tech stuff. She was part of the rescue plan, she's in the office with us, Wait where are we?" Tony's eyes widened,  
"YOU TOLD WHITNEY! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO HER FATHER IS! She could be working with him!"  
"S-s-s-s-she isn't, Tony..."  
"She saw everything! Oh my gosh, how nieve can you get!" He brought his hand to his head then sighed, "Ok adding Gene on top of that I can see why she was punching your face off." Pepper stuck her tongue out at Rhodey, "Doesn't mean she should be though," He returned the childish gesture, "Right, Pepper moving on to you now, Why weren't you going to tell me about Gene?"  
"I knew how jealous you got when I wasn't talking to you and I kept talking about Gene. The whole temple of sacrifice fiasco, I just didn't want you mad at me for something he did." Tony pulled her close to him, he stroked her hair and laughed,  
"I couldn't be mad at you, life's to short to waste time." The Irony of those words struck, when the friends realised, they were caught in the middle of life and death itself.

"Whitney! Come help me, they are hurt bad!" Howard cried, she laughed and pulled out her phone to call her Father, Fury's eyes widened,  
"You little, you were working with him the whole time!" He bellowed, she laughed more. Then she opened her purse and scaned in the schematics and sent them to Stane,  
"Here you are, Daddy."  
"Thank you sweet heart." the voice on the phone replied. Howard now wanted to play dirty,  
"Tony could die Whitney, and now it's all on you," Her eyes widened, she stammered a but, "You gave Stane the resources, you strung him along,"  
"An eye for an eye, He strung me along I returned the favour." A horrible smile crossed her face, she was the image of her father.  
"You are exactly like Stane." Her jaw dropped, A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent dragged her to the helicarrior, but that sentence rang in her mind. The one sentence she never wanted to hear...Your exactly like him.

Tony's body was pixelating, Toni smiled triumphantly, "He is breaking down in this universe, it should wake him up more in the other universe, we're still connected so we can find out if he makes it." Steve put his arm around her waist,  
"You know I'm actually going to miss him."  
"You and me both Steve, You and me both."

Rhodey pointed out to Tony where they both got hit he nodded, "Nothing serious, If I only got shot in the helmet i need out of it."  
"No, you will lose the connection with Toni's universe, Toni with an I that is. You better not like like her by the way,"  
"Pepper, she's me!"  
"Uh, I don't think we had a problem with that." Rhodey smiled,  
"What why?" Tony asked,  
"Dude, you got a lot brighter, like me and Pepper are, I think she got you out of there. Your just out of it in one world now." Pepper smiled and for the first time in ages hugged Rhodey. He smiled and returned it.

"He's coming back!" Hill smiled, It was only a bullet, this kid seemed stronger, it missed all vital organs, just going to leave a nasty scar. The boy was waking uo. He drifted in and out of consciousness, like he was holding on to something.

"Rhodey, whats happening to you?" Pepper gasped, Tony smiled,  
"He's waking up. Congrats, Dude you're alive, now do me a favour and try and get us out too?"  
"No problem man."

The boy shot up gasping for air, he clutched his side. He forgot about the bullet, "Tony..."  
"We are working on it, Rhodes," Hill stated,  
"No, He's out of the alternate universe, He needs to get that helmet off him!"  
"Rhodey if you're wrong then..." Howard started,  
"I'm not now help...where's Whitney?"  
"Rhodey we need to tell you something."

"You idiot! You let your guard down," Stane screamed at Whitney,  
"No, I just got some new priorites, S.H.I.E.L.D. related ones."  
"Which are?"  
"Boys he is here! Obadiah Stane is here!" She yelled, He glared at her,  
"You betryed your own father!"  
"You made me betray my best friend."

"She didn't, Pepper was right, now I feel bad!" He sighed,  
"Don't, she's fine, the impact from the back of the gun just knocked her out. Do we really have to get this off Tony?"  
"Howard, It will be fine, Trust me." They heard a noise, Rhodey turned to see Pepper trying to get up. He smiled, "Tony still ok in there?"  
"He's fine, bored but fine."  
"Wanna help try and disconnect the helmet?" Hill and Howard looked shocked they were getting along, Fury just smiled,  
"Sure."

Tony stood in the white room. Bored, he hated being bored. It was a boring waste of time, being bored bored him. Pepper and Rhodey were awake and in the next few minutes he would either join them or go see his Mom. Well at least the second option had a plus side..."This is why being bored should be banned! I hate the things you think about." All the scary things, the things little kids hid from. They are the things you think about when you're bored.

"Try giggling it,"  
"Pepper, This is highly complex, I doubt giggling it..." She grabbed the wire from Howard's hand and giggled it. It came out. She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out.  
"Ha ha." Pepper smirked, Rhodey fought back laughter. They pulled at the tight helmet, they had been unwiring it for half an hour now.

Tony was now laying on the ground tweedling his thumbs, "I'm bored," He notice a slight echo, "I'm bored," He liked the echo so screamed it, "I AM SO FRICKING BORED!"

"He is probably so bored," Rhodey laughed,  
"Great he'll wake up in a bad mood, he hates being bored." Howard returned, then at last the helmet came of to reveal Tony's brown hair. Pepper and Rhodey smiled and waited, Howard held his breath, S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't move.

Tony started to blurr and fade out, "Finally!" Now he either died, or woke up.

"Why isn't he getting up," Pepper panted frantically, Rhodey put his arm around her,  
"He will." A few minutes past, Ten, fifteen, Twenty. Twenty two minutes past and suddenly his ark reactor started to glow the right colour again. "Tony?"  
"Tony?" Pepper said slightly higher pitched,  
"Oww, Please tell me I'm not in the basement," Tony said sitting up, Howard, Rhodey and Pepper's eyes were like saucers , Fury even smiled,  
"Tony!" Pepper hugged him, he was back, he was real, he was hers, Rhodey and Howard joined in the hug. Fury helped him up and handed him a bag of clothes,  
"I stopped by your room and picked these up for you."  
"Thanks, Fury, You know, your not that bad."  
"Lets see if you feel the same way in a minute," Fury walked off, Pepper was getting a butterfly stitch from Agent Hill and Rhodey was all patched up, Howard's bag of clean clothes was on the desk, Tony headed for the door, "I really need to change, This shirt is not meant to be this red." Rhodey laughed and nodded.

Tony saw Stane on his way to the bathroom, with Whitney behind him, both in handcuffs going into a van marked, _S.H.I.E.L.D The Vault._ He smiled, he had won.

A while later Tony walked in, He looked more like himself, he had covered all the major wounds with what he found in the bathroom first aid kid. He walked up to Fury, "I'm here so what do you want, if its weapons then don't even bother asking," He turned to walk away but Fury stopped him,  
"No, I want to talk to you, About to you, about the Avenger initiative."


	18. Chapter 18, Secret Avengers

Fury walked Tony into a secluded room. He shut and bolted the door. "I feel like your going to shoot me, not talk to me." Tony said awkwardly.  
"He he, Funny Stark," Fury replied, not realising it was not a joke, "This is top security stuff, nothing we say leaves the room, it says in here got it?"  
"I guess."  
"Good," Fury lifted out a few files and slid two over to Tony, "As you have probably guessed, you're not the only hero out there. From what I've heard you have already come across two." Tony opened the files and nodded, he knew both these heroes,  
"The Black Panther and The Hulk."  
"Good, so my resources were correct. I think the Hulk is a monster but am urged to treat him as a hero. Under your leadership, Stark, I think he could be."  
"Me? Lead three people, Fury in case you haven't notice the Black Panther isn't the most social person I know and the Hulk has tried to kill me."  
"It's not only you three."  
"Who else?" Tony questioned. Fury slid him over a few more files. "I've heard all these names before, But I've never seen them in action." He scanned over the files, "Thor? Isn't he just a myth?"  
"Isn't the hulk?"  
"Touché. Hank Pym, I've met him, he used to work at Stark International."  
"Janet Van Dyn was his assistant, they are an item now but she is still working for him." Fury replied, Tony notice he was still holding back one file, he wondered who,  
"Right so Hank, Janet, Clint Barton? Wasn't he S.H.I.E.L.D?"  
"He was, not any more. The Black widow recommended him," Tony's eyes bulged,  
"Black Widow? Isn't she dead?"  
"She has died numerous times, it comes with the job." Tony finally spoke up about the other file,  
"So, whos that?" He inclinded his head towards the file. Fury slammed it on the table, taking his time to pass it over.  
"You may recognize the name." Tony gasped, at the picture the name and the secret identity,  
"Captain America...It's, it's Steve."

"So what do you think they are talking about in there?" Pepper queried. Rhodey shook his head,  
"I don't know but I thought Fury said the word 'Avengers' or something" Howard dropped his coffee cup and it shattered against the floor. The teenagers exchanged glances and then walked towards Howard. "Do you know something?"  
"You should tell us, Howard. We are his best friends."  
"If Fury said what Rhodey thought he said, we are getting Tony out of there, now."

"So he was frozen in ice for 60 years, how did he even survive?"  
"He was criogenically frozen." The door was being pounded on from the outside. Tony looked startled.  
"Fury, open this door. Tony don't listen to him."  
"Howard not now!" Fury ran to the door to keep it shut. When he did Tony scanned all the files into his pod. Fury turned to face him as he hid hid pod. "So are you going to work for S.H.I.E.L.D as an Avenger or just be some armoured vigilante," Before he could answer Howard had kicked down the door.  
"Tony were leaving."  
"Think about it Stark."  
"He doesn't have to do anything you say!"  
"he doesn't have to, for his own good he should."  
"Is that a threat?" Howard and Fury went into a fight as Tony slipped out and walked to Pepper and Rhodey.  
"So?" She said inquisitively.  
"I need to talk to you guys back in the lab."

People on the street stopped and stared, Howard and Tony Stark were walking like nothing had ever happened. The two teenagers who were always with Tony had the same expression. A angry Nick Fury glared at them and walked ino the helicarrior. "You're making a mistake, Tony. S.H.I.E.L.D is the good guy."  
"I never realised the good guys blackmail and manipulate people." Tony winked back. The four walked around the block to the Rhodes family home and were greeted by fire trucks and S.W.A.T teams. Tony snuck them all into his lab which was now bomb proof. He Pulled out the emergency wardrobe for Pepper and Rhodey and he headed off for a shower. This was all so normal. Like nothing happened. Howard looked in awe at the huge lab. "Wow." He muttered under his breath. The amount of armours and tech, considering this had all been rubble a few months ago he was impressed. Tony walked back in and went straight to the monitor. Rhodey slid into the computer seat and Pepper pushed herself up on the monitor ledge beside Tony. "T-tony you built all this? There are S.W.A.T teams outside and you are acting like this is just another day in the office!" Tony laughed and glanced around at him,  
"Yes I did, yes it's cool and yes, this is pretty normal for us." Pepper and Rhodey made sounds of agreement.  
"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Pepper chirped, Howard saw how at home she looked. Rhodey notice her stance, she felt safe here again, because Tony was home. He smiled, Tony seemed to not only fix tech but fixed their lives.  
"Yea what did Fury want?" He added. Tony slid himself up beside Pepper. He threw his pod on the ground and the different heroes came up in a hologram.  
"Hulk! I love him he is so cute!" Pepper smiled, they all looked at her, she rolled her eyes, "Eww no, in a teddy bear way or your little brother not, just no" She shot snickering Rhodey a glare,  
"T'challa, he will be fun,"  
"Have a little faith, Pepper."  
"I notice you are not on this list Rhodey." He smiled at her,  
"Fury wants me to join S.H.I.E.L.D and..." Tony began,  
"YES!" Pepper started,  
"NO!" Howard returned,  
"...and lead this team," He edited it so only the faces came up, "Hank Pym, Ant-Man."  
"I remember him," Howard smiled,  
"Janet Van Dyn, The Wasp,"  
"Wasn't she his assistant?" Tony nodded,  
"Clint Barton, Hawkeye."  
"OH! HE'S EX S.H.I.E.L.D" Pepper squeaked,  
"And according to Fury empathize on the ex." Rhodey said crossing his arms.  
"Thor."  
"The thunderer?" Pepper asked, "It's he a myth?"  
"As much as the Hulk is, Pep. Now, this isn't who you think. Well it is but he has been frozen in a block of ice for 60 years, part of the super soilder program."  
"No, Stop right now, You are NOT making more super soilders, Steve went badly enough!" Howard cried,  
"Steve?" Rhodey and Pepper said in unison,  
"Steve Rogers, Captain America." Tony replied, "I don't want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D but this team is a good idea guys. There are some villains I can't take down on my own and well, you have seen what the HUlk is against. Some of their villains are overpowering them. I have their details, we could all met up secretly and discus it!"  
"But Tony, they will..." Pepper began,  
"T'challa will keep quiet, and i'll wear the armour. It's fuel proof!" As if on cue the bomb they found in the house went off. So strong it knocked them over, in a bomb proof room, "Was anyone inside, computer?"  
"Negative, but S.W.A.T has been hurt. Sir, I suggest you take a look at the satalight image." The computer replied. Then brought it up on screen.  
"Agree on the Avengers now?" Tony said, the other three nodded. Burning into the house and compound was the Chinese writing,  
_Your time is coming. You stand alone. You can be destroyed._

* * *

**_Hi :D I hope you liked it! The next in this series (not to sure how long it is btw) is called_**

**_ The Avengers: Stark's army _**

**_I hope you enjoy it it will be up very soon, other fan fictions not related to this storyline will also be up. I will put int the description if it is part of the series :D_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE XXX  
_**


End file.
